LOOKING FOR LOVE
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama's looking for love but who will he choose. Hiei's hoping it will be him. Kurama? or KuramaHiei? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story. I don't think this will be very long but we'll see how it goes. With Thanksgiving coming updates may be slow so be patient. Please review and let me know what you think.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Kurama walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Looking down at the little gold box in his hand he rolled his eyes and threw it against the wall. With a frustrated sigh he flopped face down on his bed. "Damn, this sucks."

If it hadn't happened at least a hundred times over the years Kurama would have jumped when he suddenly heard Hiei beside him. "Whatever sucks must be really bad if you're beating up defenseless flowers Fox."

Slowly raising his head Kurama saw Hiei perched in front of him on the bed holding the little gold florist's box. Through the little cellophane window on the box Kurama could see the bruised and wilted lily inside. Feeling slightly guilty Kurama held a hand over the box feeding ki to the wounded flower.

Hiei never ceased to be amazed that even the smallest amount of his partner's spirit energy could bring beauty and life back to any plant blessed with his attention. When the flower was healed Kurama slumped back down. "Hello Hiei. What brings you by today?"

Hiei set the box on the nightstand before leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out before him. "I'm bored. Kurama, why is that flower imprisoned in that little box?"

Kurama couldn't help but smile at Hiei's innocent question. Sitting up Kurama faced his friend. "It's called a corsage Hiei. My mother got it for me to give to my date tonight."

Hiei silently prayed that his disappointment didn't show. "Another date? Didn't you just go on one the other day?"

Kurama's shoulders sagged as he nodded. "Yes, and unfortunately I have another one tonight."

A glimmer of hope dawned at Kurama's defeated words. "Kurama, why don't you just tell your mother that you don't want to go?"

Sad green eyes met Hiei's. "It's not that simple Hiei. If I tell her I don't want to go on any more dates she's going to expect an explanation and I don't think I'm ready to tell her why I'm not interested in any of the ladies she's chosen for me."

This statement peaked Hiei's curiosity. "Why aren't you interested in them Fox?"

Red hair covered Kurama's eyes as he looked down at his hands. "Because I'm not really attracted to females anymore Hiei. I'm not sure which would be harder, telling my mother I'm a demon or that I'm more attracted to men than women."

Hiei was grateful that Kurama's head was still down when a little glimmer of hope suddenly shined brightly from his ruby eyes. Quickly he masked his feelings before green eyes met his again. He hesitated only a moment before shyly probing Kurama for more. "Kurama, are you attracted to men in general or is there one special man you're interested in?"

The fire demon was surprised to see the ancient fox spirit actually blush. "I'm not sure how to answer that Hiei. I like different things about several men I know however there is one in particular that appeals to me more than the others."

Hiei hoped Kurama couldn't sense how hard his heart was pounding. "Would it really be so bad to tell your mother the truth Fox? If she really loves you then wouldn't she want you to be happy?"

Kurama smiled at Hiei's innocent thinking. "You're right Hiei, my mother has always wanted my happiness above all things. I don't really think my mother is homophobic I just feel like I would be disappointing her by not marrying and giving her grandchildren."

Taking a deep breath Hiei tried to get up the courage to tell Kurama about his own feelings but he just couldn't. "You've given up so much for Shiori, maybe it's time you thought about your own happiness for a change."

Kurama gave his friend a little smile. "I'll think about it Hiei. Thank you for listening. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk to my best friend about all this."

Rising from the bed Kurama stripped off his shirt as he walked to his closet. Hiei covertly watched the redhead change. "Hiei, can I ask a favor of you? Will you come back later? We could visit some more and you could spend the night. This has been nice spending time with you but unfortunately I have to go soon."

Hiei had a hard time not blushing when Kurama walked back to the bed with his shirt hanging open. Mischief danced in Kurama's green eyes as he leaned closer to Hiei. "Maybe I could bribe you with a treat? I'll bring you back something sweet if you say yes."

Even though he didn't need a bribe to come back Hiei wouldn't let Kurama know that. "It had better be something good Fox."

Kurama smiled as he turned away. Disappointed, Hiei watched as Kurama buttoned and tucked in his shirt. "I promise Hiei, I'll make sure to get you something very special."

Just then Shiori called from downstairs. "Shuuichi, Son it's time for you to leave."

Kurama's shoulders sagged as he called back. "Coming Mother."

Reaching for the little box with the lily Kurama leaned close to Hiei and whispered. "See you tonight Hiei."

* * *

It was just after ten when Kurama slipped in the front door. He tried to be quiet so as not to disturb his family. In the living room he could see his stepfather sleeping in a chair with a book laying on his chest. Kicking off his shoes Kurama sprinted up the stairs. He held his breath as he reached for the doorknob and thought he was home free when his mother suddenly came out of her room. "Oh Shuuichi, I didn't know you were home, I was just going to get your father. How was your date? Sharese is a lovely girl isn't she?"

Hiding his impatient sigh Kurama turned and smiled at his mother. "Yes Mother, she's lovely. If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed, I'm rather tired."

As much as Kurama wanted to be with Hiei he couldn't begrudge his mother a goodnight hug. As she stepped away from him Shiori saw a little box in his hand. "What do you have there Shuuichi?"

Ever the eloquent liar Kurama shrugged. "Oh, just my dessert. I thought I'd have it before I went to bed."

Shiori grinned. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had Hiei hiding in your room and were sneaking him food like you did when you were younger. Well, goodnight Son, sleep well and don't forget to brush your teeth."

Luckily Shiori was already headed down the stairs and didn't see Kurama's surprised expression. Finally in the sanctuary of his room Kurama leaned against his door, closed his eyes and sighed. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Kurama almost laughed as Hiei snuck up on him for the second time today. Even in the dark Kurama's demon eyes could make out Hiei's form sitting in the window. "Doing what Hiei?"

Hopping down from the window Hiei didn't ask permission before taking the box from a startled Kurama's hand. "Sighing Fox. If those females you're dating are causing it then they need to go."

Hiei crawled into the middle of the bed and began greedily devouring the contents of the box. Kurama flipped on the bathroom light as he began getting ready for bed. "I think you're right Hiei. Maybe I should make a few changes. If I have to live out this human life then I should at least try to be happy."

Completely uninhibited by Hiei's presence Kurama stripped naked before going to his dresser for a pair of sleep pants. No matter how many times Kurama undressed in front of him Hiei was always completely awed by how beautiful the redhead was. Believing Hiei to be engrossed in his treat Kurama went to brush his teeth. From the bathroom he called softly to Hiei. "Don't forget you still have to brush your teeth before bed you little sugar demon."

Before he could put the toothpaste down Kurama found Hiei standing beside him holding his own toothbrush. "It's disgusting that your human customs are rubbing off on me. Do you know how hard it is to brush your teeth before bed when you sleep in a tree?"

Kurama grinned as he looked at his friend. Secretly he whished he had the nerve to lean over and lick the chocolate from beside Hiei's mouth. Deciding he'd rather lose his hand than his head Kurama reached out and used his finger to remove the chocolate. Hiei couldn't hide his blush when Kurama closed his eyes and licked the sweet from his finger with a little moan. After that both men were silent as they brushed their teeth.

Picking up his hairbrush Kurama stalled. He didn't want to turn the bathroom light out until he'd seen Hiei remove his clothes for bed. Once a boxer clad Hiei had crawled under the covers Kurama turned out the light and climbed in beside him. "Thank you for coming back Hiei. I really needed to talk to my best friend before I went crazy."

Kurama lay on his side with his head propped on his hand looking at Hiei in the darkness. Hiei almost couldn't resist reaching out to touch Kurama. To cover his slip Hiei tucked his hand behind his head. "So what are you going to do now Kurama?"

Kurama thought a moment before he answered. "I think first I should have a talk with my mother. Then I think I'm going to test the waters. I'm not sure my advances will be accepted by any of the men I'm interested in but I'll never know if I don't try."

Hiei frowned. "Kurama, you're strong, attractive and intelligent. They'd be fools to turn you down."

Ruby eyes opened so wide they almost bulged out of Hiei's head when Kurama laughed then settled his head on the fire demon's shoulder. Kurama found himself holding his breath for the second time today as he waited to see how his action would be received. When Hiei only gave a little gasp Kurama relaxed. "I never thought you would be one to stroke my ego Hiei but I appreciate it all the same. As to why they wouldn't accept me, well I'm not sure any of them are attracted to other men. I'm fairly sure that two of them are at least bisexual though, so there is some hope."

It took Hiei a moment to gather his courage before he lowered his arm to rest it around Kurama's shoulders. When Kurama made no comment Hiei relaxed. "You probably have to go to that ningen learning place tomorrow so we'd better get some sleep Fox."

Kurama's heart was pounding as he gently rested his hand on Hiei's bare chest. "Actually I'm between semesters at the university so I'm on break for a couple of weeks. That should give me plenty of time to work a few things out and make some changes. I hope you'll be around for a while Hiei. I might need your strong shoulder to lean on or cry on if I get rejected."

Reassured by the warm arm around him Kurama settled himself comfortably against Hiei's side and closed his eyes. Feeling Kurama relax against him Hiei smiled. "I'll always be here if you need me Fox."

It was a very sleepy voice that Hiei heard whisper. "Goodnight Fire-Baby and thank you."

Drifting off to sleep Kurama didn't feel Hiei's other arm slip around him to hold him close. "Goodnight my Fox."

* * *

The morning sun was trying to peek through the curtains when Kurama heard a light taping on his bedroom door. Sleepy green eyes popped open wide when he remembered falling asleep in Hiei's arms. He had only a second to realize Hiei's head now rested on his chest. Quickly he pulled the sheet up to cover the dark head just as his stepbrother Shuuichi pushed the door open a crack. "Hey Shu-Kun, mom says breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

Kurama's heart pounded as he realized how close they were to being caught. "Um… thanks Shu-Chan, I'll be right down."

Shuuichi was just about to close the door when he turned back. "Oh, and she said that if Hiei's still here to bring him down with you."

Before Kurama could reply Shuuichi closed the door. As Kurama sighed he felt Hiei's shoulders shack in a little laugh. "She's pretty smart for a stupid ningen Fox. Guess my dessert gave us away after all."

Pulling back the sheet Kurama gazed down at sleepy ruby eyes. "Looks like you're going to get dessert and breakfast out of this so we'd better get dressed and head downstairs."

Exactly ten minutes later Kurama and Hiei entered the kitchen. Hiei hung back in the doorway as Kurama went to kiss his mother's cheek. He didn't need to hear Kurama's words to know what Kurama whispered to Shiori. "Thank you for inviting Hiei Mother."

Shiori gave him a quick hug before turning to Hiei. "Good morning Hiei-Chan. It's been so long since you've been to visit us, I'm glad you could join us for breakfast."

Bashful as ever Hiei shuffled his feet as he replied softly. "Thank you Shiori."

Only Hiei's demon senses prevented him from being run over by Shuuichi as he rushed into the kitchen. "Sorry Mom, I gotta run, I'm late."

With his bag on his shoulder Shuuichi quickly kissed Shiori's cheek and would have rushed off if she hadn't stopped him. "Hold on one minute young man. You are not leaving without breakfast."

Shuuichi tried not to show his impatience as Shiori wrapped a rice ball in a napkin and handed it to him along with his lunch. "Have a good day at school Shu-Chan."

As Shuuichi rushed out Hiei turned to Kurama. "I thought you said you didn't have to go to that nin… school today Kurama?"

Even though Shiori had been told of the 'nickname' Hiei and their other friends called her son Kurama couldn't help but be nervous every time Hiei said it in front of her. "Shuuichi's still in high school Hiei so he won't be off until next week. I'm in college and am off this week and next."

Hiei nodded. "Hn."

Shiori in the mean time had been filling plates. "Have a seat boys. Hiei, I remember what a sweet tooth you have so I made sweet buns too."

Once again Hiei found himself shyly thanking Shiori as he sat next to Kurama. Shiori didn't see her son smile at his friend as she talked happily. "So Shuuichi, tell us about your date last night. You went to bed before you could tell me much."

Nervously Kurama smiled at her. "Actually Mother I was hoping you were free today. I'd like to talk to you about that as well as a few other things."

Thinking this was good news Shiori beamed. "Of course Shuuichi, I'd love to spend time with you today."

After that the conversation slowed as the three ate breakfast. When they were done Kurama excused himself saying he wanted to see Hiei out. Once they were out on the porch Hiei could see that Kurama needed moral support. "She'll understand Kurama. Everything will work out fine."

Giving Hiei a big smile Kurama risked life and limb to give Hiei a quick hug. "Thank you Hiei. Maybe you could come by later and I'll let you know how it went."

Though Hiei was thrilled at the unexpected show of affection from his fox he only grunted. "Later Fox."

Flitting away Hiei hoped things went well for Kurama today. He knew the chances were slim that he would benefit from Kurama being true to his feelings but if Kurama was happy then he'd try to be happy for him.

Returning to the kitchen Kurama helped Shiori clean up. A few minutes later they finished and Shiori poured them both some tea. Kurama knew the moment of truth had arrived when they sat at the kitchen table and Shiori turned to him. "Now Shuuichi, you haven't asked a single girl out on a second date and you repeatedly avoid discussing them with me. I can't help but think I'm choosing the wrong type of girl for you. Is there something different you'd like me to look for in the next girl?"

The ancient Youko's deviant side wondered what Shiori's reaction would be if he said he wanted his next date to have a cock. "Actually Mother all the ladies have been quite pleasant, intelligent and attractive. There was nothing wrong with any of them."

Shaking her head Shiori reached out placing her hand over Kurama's. "Then what is it Shuuichi? You should know that there's nothing you can't tell me."

Trying not to squirm Kurama took a deep breath. "It's not them Mother, it's me. I'm just attracted to a different kind of person that's all."

Expecting shock or confusion Kurama couldn't have been more surprised when Shiori smiled and spoke calmly. "You mean that you're gay."

It took Kurama a moment to realize it wasn't a question. Green eyes blinked in surprise several times before he spoke. "It's not that… I mean maybe… I mean… oh hell."

Placing a hand on his forehead Kurama tried to rub the growing tension he felt away. He looked up suddenly when he heard Shiori giggle. "Shuuichi, it's alright if you're gay. I've kind of suspected for quite some time."

Kurama sighed. "It's not that I'm not attracted to women, I'm just… more attracted to men."

Shiori didn't miss a beat. "Oh, then you're bisexual. You know Shuuichi, it doesn't really matter who you love, I just want you to be happy. Of course as your mother I'd like it if you married and gave me a few grandchildren to spoil. However, if you'd be happier with a husband than a wife then that's what you should have."

At her straightforward remarks Kurama shook his head. "Mother, you never cease to amaze me."

A hint of mischief lit Shiori's hazel eyes. "Now I'm not sure how to go about finding you a husband but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I wonder how one goes one go about asking a man if he'd like to date my son."

Green eyes widened in shock and Shiori laughed. "Relax Shuuichi, I think perhaps it would be best if I left the choice up to you on this one. But make no mistake, I want to see you happy and settled down so if you don't make progress soon I'll be back to trying my hand at matchmaking."

Kurama couldn't decide if he was relieved or more nervous. "Don't worry Mother, I have a few prospects of my own I'll be looking into. I'll let you know just as soon as I do how things are going."

Kurama nearly jumped when Shiori clapped her hands together. "Oh Shuuichi, I do hope that adorable Hiei is at the top of your list. He's already an unofficial member of the family so it would be very easy to make him an official member."

Lowering his eyes Kurama blushed. "As much as I'd like that Mother I don't think Hiei would be very receptive to my advances. He's had a very hard life, he's been hurt a lot. It took me years to get him to trust me enough to call me his friend. I'm not sure he will ever be able to trust me or anyone else with his heart. No one but his sister has ever been able to penetrate the walls he's built around it."

Feeling his mother's hand cover his again Kurama looked up. "Shuuichi, have you ever seen the look in Hiei's eyes when he looks at you? Whether you realize it or not you've not only penetrated the walls around his heart but been firmly sealed inside them."

Green eyes regarded her as Kurama considered her words. "I hope you're right Mother because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. I have to be sure that I love him though. If I decide to pursue him I need to know that if he accepts me it's forever. Hiei's so innocent and vulnerable when it comes to love that I would never want to be the one to hurt him."

Though Shiori wasn't entirely sure what he meant she trusted her son. "Then you do whatever you have to do to ensure you are both happy in the end."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this chapter will be a little different than anything I've ever done before but then I do try to be different with every story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to all who read and especially if you review. Your reviews is why I do this.

It really sucks that the email alerts still aren't working right. It seems like they are out every weekend now only this time I didn't even get my e-mails after the weekend.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Kurama had spoken to his mother. Two unbelievable days where he felt he and Shiori had talked more than they had in his whole life. As requested Hiei had shown up later that night to hear the outcome of his talk with Shiori but Kurama hadn't seen him since.

Kurama looked up as he approached Yusuke's apartment building slightly unsure of how he would be received. The girls had gone shopping and Kuwabara was working since, like Kurama, he was off school. Sprinting up the steps to the second floor Kurama knocked quickly before he lost his nerve. Through the door he could hear Yusuke calling. "It's open!"

Having been in the apartment many times in the two years Yusuke had lived there Kurama pushed the door open without hesitation. Looking around for Yusuke Kurama couldn't help but notice the feminine touches to the apartment since Keiko had moved in a few months ago. The two had been officially engaged since Yusuke's return from Makai but had postponed their wedding until Keiko graduated and they could save enough money to buy a house.

When Yusuke called him into the bedroom Kurama followed his voice. Just as he entered the bedroom he saw Yusuke standing in the bathroom doorway. The former detective was wearing an old worn pair of jeans with the top button open and nothing else. In his hand was a towel which he was rubbing across his still wet hair. "Hey Fox-Boy, what brings you here?"

The sexy sight Yusuke presented nearly left Kurama breathless. The redhead swallowed hard as he tried to focus on anything accept Yusuke's muscular chest. "Oh um, I just thought we might hang out since everyone else is busy today."

Tossing the towel aside Kurama could see Yusuke reach for his hair gel. "That's cool. I finally got a day off and Keiko went shopping with Botan and Yukina, now I can spend it with you instead. We decided on a small wedding so her dad could help us with the down payment for a house but at the rate the girls are spending it they're going to spend everything we've saved on the damn wedding."

Watching Yusuke comb his hair Kurama smiled. His smile quickly faded and his mouth went dry as the half naked Toushin walked past him. _'Damn he's hot.'_ When Yusuke reached in the closet for a shirt the Youko in Kurama reared his head and came out in the form of a sultry voice. "You don't have to get dressed on my account."

With his back to Kurama Yusuke froze. It took him a moment to absorb Kurama's words and regain his composure. Reaching in the closet Yusuke withdrew an old yellow t-shirt. He nearly jumped when Kurama came up beside him. Chocolate eyes went wide when a warm hand rested on the small of his bare back as Kurama took the yellow shirt from him then leaned past him to exchange it for a black one. "This is a much better choice. It shows off your muscles rather nicely."

Yusuke was so shocked he couldn't speak as he took the shirt and slipped it on. As Kurama's gaze caressed his form Yusuke gave a little laugh. "If I didn't know better Fox-Boy I'd say you were making a pass at me."

Though Kurama's heart raced he was his usual calm composed self on the outside. "Would it bother you if I was Yusuke?"

Amusement faded as Yusuke considered Kurama's words. "Actually, I was just thinking it's too bad you didn't do it two years ago."

Encouraged by his words Kurama smiled. "So you would have accepted a pass from me then but I wonder about now. Have you ever been with a man Yusuke?"

Kurama was surprised to see his friend blush. "I… experimented with a few different things while I was in Makai."

Green eyes sparkled. "Yusuke, you dog. Well, now I have to know. Did you like it?"

This time it was chocolate eyes that sparkled as Yusuke grinned. "Hell yeah! I love Keiko but nothing we do is quite as exciting as demon sex. I can't say whether I prefer male or female because I had great sex with both. There was this one female, damn, I thought she was going to ride me to the freakin' moon."

Kurama laughed. "I'm glad you hear you got to have a little fun before you and Keiko settle down. Now, tell me what your favorite experience was."

When Yusuke blushed and headed to the living room Kurama grinned and followed. Once they were seated on the sofa Kurama pushed for an answer. "That good huh? Come on Yusuke, give over."

The reflective smile on Yusuke's face told Kurama this was quite a story. "There were these two guys, they were lovers but obviously not exclusive. One was kind of feminine, slender with long blond hair. The other was the usual macho type. Hottest damn thing you can imagine having the pretty one beneath me while the tough one took me."

Thinking of a few fond memories from his Youko past Kurama nodded. "Believe me Yusuke, I know exactly what you mean. Somehow I think there's more to that story though."

Shaking his head Yusuke glared at him playfully. "You're not going to let it go are you? Okay, you want it, here it is. Every time the pretty blond moaned… I could hear you. Before long I closed my eyes and pretended you were beneath me and… damn I can't believe I'm going to say this… Hiei was behind me."

The erotic picture Yusuke created sent electric shock waves straight to Kurama's groin and he moaned. "Gods Yusuke, what are you trying to do to me? You already pretty much told me I was leaving unsatisfied then you talked dirty and got me horny. Thanks a lot."

At Kurama's moan Yusuke's eyes locked on his lips. "You're making me want things I shouldn't want right now Kurama."

Reaching out, Kurama caressed Yusuke's cheek. "I know, but I'm not sorry Yusuke. I guess I just had to know how it might have been between us if we had tried."

Yusuke wasn't even aware that he was leaning closer as he spoke. "Sex Kurama, that's all there could have been. I love Keiko."

A delicate pink tongue darted across Kurama's lips making Yusuke groan. "I love someone else too Yusuke. I think that's why I needed to close the door on whatever attraction I might have had for you."

Neither man knew who moved the last few inches as their lips met. Yusuke shivered as Kurama's hand drifted along his side before slipping around his back pulling him closer. Raising his own hand Yusuke buried his fingers in Kurama's hair deepening the kiss.

Wrapped in each others arms neither of them saw sad ruby eyes watching through the window. The pain in Hiei's chest was almost crippling as he whispered. "I hope you're happy Kurama."

With a last longing glance at the fox Hiei flitted away.

Several minutes had passed since the kiss began before Kurama reluctantly pulled back. "Yusuke, we shouldn't be doing this. We both love other people and they could be hurt by our actions."

Yusuke's eyes sparkled as he stole one more lingering kiss before moving away from Kurama with a sigh. "You're right Kurama. As hot as sex between us would be, all it would be is sex. It may not be mind blowing but at least with Keiko we're making love."

Nodding his agreement Kurama suddenly grinned. "It could be mind blowing Yusuke, with a little help from a friend."

Yusuke's eyes went wide with shock. "I don't care how hot you are Kurama, there is no way Keiko will go for a threesome."

Kurama laughed. "As… _interesting_ as that sounds Yusuke that wasn't what I had in mind. In case you have forgotten I have centuries of experience in the art of making love. I have pleasured more females than you have probably met in your entire life. What I was suggesting is sharing some of that knowledge with you. Just because Keiko's human doesn't mean the sex can't be 'mind blowing' as you so eloquently put it."

Even though he was blushing Yusuke's eyes danced with amusement. "My idea still sounds pretty hot but in the interest of keeping my fiancée from killing me we'll try it your way. Okay Sensei Minamino let the lesson begin."

Kurama grinned. "Let's start with you telling me about sex between you and Keiko. Keep it clean please."

Suddenly serious Yusuke seemed to really consider his words before he spoke. "I guess it's pretty ordinary. A little foreplay, you know, touching, kissing and stuff. Then we do it."

A red brow rose over green eyes. "That sounds romantic, not. So you get off but it's nothing special for you. How about Keiko, do you bring her to orgasm every time?"

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. "Most of the time, but I get the feeling it's like you said, nothing special. What I wouldn't give to hear her beg and scream for it. Can you do that Kurama? Can you help me make her scream?"

Green eyes sparkled. "I have a few ideas. First thing is to talk to Keiko. If you suddenly spring things on her she might feel inadequate. The important thing is to let her know that you want to find a better way to see to _her_ needs and _her_ pleasure, not just yours. I know the primary concern in your mind is your pleasure but seeing to her needs will make her a more active participant in seeing to your needs."

Yusuke was listening intently to Kurama's words. "That makes sense. Then what?"

The two were now facing each other on the sofa with their legs crossed between them. "What happens next is a two part thing, you should even use two nights to do it. You are each going to map each others bodies. First is entirely for Keiko then later let her do you. Now this isn't about sex, in fact you don't get to have sex. It's not even about having an orgasm, at least not until the end."

Confusion crossed Yusuke's face. "Then what the hell is this for if not to have sex and get off?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "It's about learning what pleasures your lover Yusuke. Draw her a bath scented oil or bubbles, undress her, bathe her and dry her then lay her on the bed. You will have to have a few things on hand for what comes next but don't let Keiko see them. I'll give you a few ideas then add to that using your own imagination and your knowledge of Keiko herself. Gently tie her hands to the headboard and blindfold her but don't touch her after that. Let her hear you gathering things and setting them out, it will build the anticipation."

In Kurama's mind he doubted Yusuke had ever paid half this much attention in school. "When she begins to squirm use your hands and lips to calm her. Slowly introduce other things to stimulate her. Things like feathers, flowers, ice, even foods like chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Remember to stimulate her sense of smell and taste as well. With the blindfold on it will heighten her other senses. Also, get a vibrator and some lubricant. Touch her with the vibrator but don't tell her what it is. After you turn it on touch her in various places like her feet and her nipples testing her reaction before putting it between her legs."

A groan escaped Yusuke's lips. "Damn Kurama if you think I was turned on a little while ago, that has nothing on the raging hard on I'm getting imagining using a vibrator on Keiko."

Kurama had smelled Yusuke's arousal long before he spoke of it. "Don't lose sight of the goal here Yusuke. It's to find out what will make Keiko scream. You are making a mental map of what she likes as well as what she doesn't like. If she likes something tease her with it then move on. If she doesn't like something go back to something she does like for a moment before moving on. When you think she's had enough use the map you made of her favorite spots to make her beg, then make her scream."

Yusuke was nearly panting. "She gets to do this to me too right?"

Kurama smiled at the excitement in Yusuke's voice. "Yes, but not on the same night and no intercourse. Jack yourself off if you have to while you're pleasuring her but don't have sex until you have both thoroughly mapped each others bodies. When you make love for the first time after make good use of what you learned."

Shaking his head Yusuke grinned. "I can see why you're known as Makai's greatest lover as well as it's greatest thief."

Thinking a moment Kurama decided to continue. "One more thing Yusuke. Before Keiko does you I think you should tell her that most demons are bisexual. It might help her when she's pleasuring you. You don't have to tell her anything you've done in the past but you could say it's something you have been curious about due to your demon heritage but only want it to be with her. Let her know that the vibrator can be for both of you."

Yusuke's hands were gripping the sofa cushion with a death grip. "Lesson's over Kurama. Get out so I can go jack off and get a few things together before Keiko gets home."

Even though he was technically rejected Kurama felt good about his encounter with Yusuke. Rising from the sofa Kurama grinned. "You know where to find me if you need any help."

Kurama wasn't even out the door as Yusuke headed for the bedroom. "I think I can handle it from here."

Before Kurama left Yusuke turned and called. "Hey Kurama! Thanks."

With a smile and a nod Kurama left.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Is anyone else as frustrated with the email alerts as I am? As I was going through the site and story profiles of authors I'm reading I realized I've missed so many updates. That means you lovely people are missing my updates too. Then today the stupid thing wouldn't even let me log on to review so I'm sorry if I missed reviewing some of your stories. I'll try to make it up to everyone soon. I'll still ask everyone to try to review because I miss hearing from you all. Now let's see if I can get on to post this. (half an hour later) Okay, first try failed, I'll try again tomorrow. (next morning) Second try failed. Going shopping, will try again later. OMG it took three days to get this to download. Yippy!

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed since Hiei had witnessed Kurama and Yusuke's passionate kiss. Several times the fire demon had opened a portal to the Makai but couldn't bring himself to actually leave. Even though he had seen it with his own eyes Hiei couldn't leave Kurama behind until his fox told him he had found the man he wanted to be with, a man he could love. Finally getting up the courage to face the truth Hiei raced towards Kurama's house.

It only took a quick scan of the area for Hiei to locate Kurama alone in his mother's garden. Even though he knew Kurama was about to shatter his dreams Hiei was glad he'd come the moment he saw the beautiful smile Kurama bestowed on him. "Hiei, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten to. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Hiding his pleasure at Kurama's words Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox."

Kurama just smiled. "If it's stupid to miss my best friend then I guess I am. Will you join us for dinner? I'm sure Mother won't mind."

Ruby eyes regarded Kurama curiously. "Don't you have a date or something?"

Sparkling green eyes returned Hiei's gaze. "No, thank goodness. For now Hiei I'm all yours."

Kurama was a little surprised when Hiei almost smiled before it was gone again. "Kurama, I thought you were…"

Hiei didn't get to finish as Shiori opened the back door showing Keiko outside. From the door Shiori waived at Hiei. "I'm expecting you for dinner Hiei-Chan so don't you think of running off."

Hiei only blushed and nodded before Shiori went back inside closing the door. Both Kurama and Hiei looked surprised when Keiko rushed across the lawn and threw herself into Kurama's arms with a cry. "Oh Kurama! I don't know how to thank you. You absolutely worked a miracle for Yusuke and me."

Suddenly realizing why she was here Kurama smiled. "You are quite welcome Keiko. I'm glad I could help."

Stepping away from him Keiko giggled. "Oh you did more than help, I think you saved our relationship. I've always felt I was somehow depriving Yusuke of something. You showed us we were both missing something very important in our relationship. In just two days I feel closer to Yusuke than I ever did before. I had no idea it could be like that Kurama."

Listening intently to their exchange Hiei had no idea what was going on. When he'd first seen the detective's woman enter the garden he'd thought she was here to confront Kurama about stealing Yusuke from her. Now she was thanking him for saving their relationship.

Watching, Hiei saw her glance at him then shift her feet nervously. Sensing her dilemma Kurama winked at Hiei before reassuring her. "It's okay Keiko, I have no secrets from Hiei. Is there something you wanted to say?"

Keiko nodded nervously, barely able to meet his gaze. "I wanted to ask you something actually. Yusuke told me he kissed you the other day. He also told me about demons being bisexual. Hearing those things and knowing how much he liked what I did to him with the… um… you know, it kind of makes me nervous. Kurama, do I have anything to worry about? I don't mean just from you. Is he going to want things I can't give him?"

Thinking that maybe he did have one or two secrets from Hiei and that Keiko just gave one of them away Kurama put that aside to reassure her. Using his hand Kurama tipped Keiko's face up to look at him. "Keiko, Yusuke didn't kiss me, I kissed him. I've always been a little attracted to him and I needed to know if there was anything more to it than that. There wasn't. Without the love he feels for you it was just a meaningless kiss. Just remember that he loves you Keiko and know that you have nothing to worry about from me or anyone else."

A huge smile crept across Keiko's face. "Thank you Kurama. You know there is this really cute guy in my lit class. He saw us in the library when you were helping me with that research paper and asked me for your phone number. If you're interested I could set you two up."

Kurama glanced at Hiei briefly before smiling at her. "Thanks for the offer Keiko but I have a few prospects of my own I'd like to check out first before I resort to another blind date."

Keiko glanced at Hiei and smiled. "I understand. I almost envy who ever gets you Kurama. I'm sure you shared only a fraction of your knowledge with Yusuke. Who ever you chose to be your lover will be one very lucky man."

Out of the corner of his eye Kurama was disappointed to see Hiei turn away. "Thank you Keiko. If you and Yusuke ever need more lessons just give me a call."

Blushing, Keiko smiled. "If they're even half as good as the last lesson I'll take you up on that offer. I have to get going. I'll see you later. Bye Hiei."

Watching Keiko leave through the garden gate Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Looking around nervously Kurama realized he hadn't finished working in the garden and it was almost dinner time. He glanced briefly at Hiei before picking up his tools to put them away. He didn't have to wait long before Hiei finally spoke. "If it was the detective you wanted Fox how could you have been stupid enough to help him keep that woman?"

Taking Hiei's hand Kurama led him to bench under the tree and sat down. Almost Hiei reluctantly sat beside him. "I did go over there with the intention of kissing Yusuke. Like I told Keiko I wanted to know if what I felt for him was anything more than a meaningless attraction. It wasn't. I don't want him and I don't love him Hiei."

The vice that had been gripping Hiei's heart for the last two days was suddenly gone. "What the hell did you do that Keiko was so grateful for?"

Kurama grinned. "While we were talking Yusuke confessed that when he was in Makai he experimented with both male and female lovers. After demon sex, sex with Keiko was decidedly lacking. All I did was gave him a few ideas on how to pleasure Keiko more thoroughly to improve their sex life."

Cocking an eyebrow Hiei turned to Kurama. "You gave Yusuke sex lessons?"

Laughing Kurama shrugged. "You know me Hiei, always willing to help a friend in need."

Before Hiei could respond Shiori called them to dinner. Watching Kurama smile at his mother Hiei couldn't have been happier. This morning he was heartbroken over losing his fox, now he was being dragged inside for a warm meal and would spend the night sleeping beside the man he loved. He didn't know how long it would be before he lost his fox but for now Kurama was all his.

* * *

Sensing a familiar presence Yukina dried her hands on a dishtowel before going out on the temple's porch. She smiled as she thought back to that day just over a year ago when she had finally gotten Hiei to admit that he was her brother.

**FLASHBACK**

Yukina sat in the temple garden wondering for the millionth time why her brother kept his identity a secret from her. She could sense Hiei watching from the trees but as usual he refused to reveal himself to her. Sighing in defeat the little Koorime buried her face in her hands. Almost immediately Hiei landed at her side.

Not sure what had upset his sister or what to do about it Hiei gently touched her shoulder. "Yukina?"

Looking up Yukina smiled sadly. "Oh Hiei, it's so nice to see you. It's been so long since you've been to see me. I hope you'll stay and visit with me a while."

Before he could object Yukina took his hand and pulled him down on the bench beside her. When she didn't release his hand Hiei felt his heart flutter. "Hiei, is there something wrong with me? Why doesn't my brother want me?"

Startled by her words Hiei's head snapped around to look at her. "There's nothing wrong with you Yukina. You are the epitome purity and innocence. Any man would be proud to call you his sister."

Smiling at his praise Yukina squeezed his fingers. "My brother must know by now that I'm looking for him, it's not like I've kept it a secret. If it isn't me then why isn't he here with me?"

Not wanting to see the condemnation in her eyes Hiei looked away. "He is a demon who was left alone in the world at a very young age Yukina. For him to survive he would have been forced to do things that would make him unworthy of a creature as beautiful and unmarred as you."

With her free hand Yukina touched Hiei's cheek, turning him back to face her. "Oh Hiei, doesn't he know I don't care about any of that? I don't care what he has had to do to survive. I don't care what crimes he might have committed. He's my brother and I love him unconditionally. He's my twin Hiei and I will never feel whole until I can hold him in my arms."

Wanting so much to believe he words but knowing they weren't true Hiei got angry. "Even if he's a cold blooded murderer like me? Would you love him then? Would you still want to hold his blood stained hands in yours?"

Hiei would have pulled his hand from hers but Yukina held tight. "Yes Hiei I would! Because they are the same strong hands that fight to protect his friends. The same gentle hands that have protected me again and again."

At her words Hiei's heart skipped. Looking at her Hiei could see the tears on her cheeks. "Please Hiei, don't deny me any longer. I need my brother. I will never stop fighting to win his acceptance. I will never stop loving him."

Her gentle plea pierced his heart. With his free hand Hiei reached up to brush her tears away before they could form tear gems. Yukina's eyes fluttered shut as she turned into his palm. Her heart nearly stopped when the hand she was holding pulled out of hers. A sob escaped her as she thought she'd failed again. Suddenly a strong arm slipped around her and she gasped. When the hand on her cheek slid into her hair pulling her closer Yukina wrapped her own arms around him and cuddled into his chest. "Oh Hiei."

They held each other for several minutes before Hiei spoke. "How long have you known?"

Hiei felt Yukina's shoulders shake as she giggled into his chest. "Since the dark tournament. When the arena collapsed and you saved me from being crushed I knew in that moment that I was in my twins arms. I finally felt the safety and security I had searched for my whole life."

Shaking his head Hiei grunted. "Hn, and here I thought I was so careful."

Her arms tightened and he felt her smile. "I didn't know why you hid your identity from me but I respected your wishes thinking you just needed time. Day after day, year after year I waited and still you said nothing. I couldn't take it any more Hiei. I love you so much."

This time it was Hiei's arms that tightened. "I just wanted to protect you Yukina. From the ugliness of my life and from my enemies. You should never be tainted by being known as the sister of the forbidden child."

Ruby eyes that matched his gazed up at him with a smile. "We're twins Hiei, therefore I too am a forbidden child born of the union of fire and ice."

At her words Hiei's eyes went wide. After a moment he shook his head and smirked. "Great! You got the beauty and the brains. What does that leave me?"

Yukina giggled. "Hm, let's see. I'd say that leaves you strength, honor, loyalty and my undying love."

Hiei blushed and looked away nervously. When he spoke it was so quiet Yukina had to lean closer to hear him. "I'm not good with words Yukina, and you may not hear me say it often, but… I do love you."

"Oh Hiei." When Yukina cuddled against him again both twins felt as if they'd finally come home.

**END FLASHBACK**

Smiling fondly at the memory Yukina only had seconds to wait before Hiei was standing before her. As she did every time Yukina threw herself into his arms. "My Brother, I'm so glad to see you."

Though he had fought it, especially in front of their friends, Hiei had learned to accept that there was no way to escape his sister's hugs and kisses. Kurama had teasingly said it was cute when Yukina 'pounced' him. No matter how much he grumbled about it Yukina and Kurama at least knew how much Hiei secretly loved her pounces. "Hello Little Sister."

Grinning up at him Yukina released him enough to pull him inside. "You're sure in a good mood today. You must have spent the night at Kurama's."

In the year since he and his sister had been reunited Hiei had long since learned to accept that Yukina could sense his moods. "How do you know that I was at Kurama's?"

Allowing him to take a seat at the kitchen table Yukina went back to her cooking. "Aside from the fact that your hair smells like roses you have a sparkle in your eyes that's only there when you've been with your fox. Hiei when are you going to tell Kurama that you love him?"

Yukina regretted her words when she saw sadness fill her brother's ruby eyes. "I'm not going to tell him Yukina. He doesn't want me. The first chance he got after telling his mother he liked males he went to Yusuke not me. I'll never understand how that stupid detective could pick that human female over my beautiful fox."

Feeling the hurt in her brother's voice at not being Kurama's first choice Yukina went to him and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry Hiei. Now that Yusuke's out of the way though doesn't that clear the way for you to make your move?"

Hiei shook his head as Yukina went back to her cooking. "Kurama said there was more than one man he was interested in. I've been with him since yesterday, even slept beside him and he didn't make a single move. That means I'm not even second on his list."

The fire demon jumped when his usually quiet and gentle sister slammed the spoon she was holding down on the counter. "To hell with his damn list Hiei! Just kiss the man already and stake your claim on him."

Ruby eyes clashed as the twins glared at each other. "I won't force myself on a man who doesn't want me Yukina!"

Yukina gave an exasperated sigh. "Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move. How else is he supposed to know that you want him?"

Fists clenched Hiei tried not to lose his temper with his sister. "He'll never to know that I want him Yukina, unless you break my confidence. Believe me, a demon of Yoko Kurama's caliber would never want someone like me."

Even realizing there was no winning this argument Yukina wouldn't back off. "You know I would never break your confidence Hiei but I want you to be happy. It hurts me to know that you're just going to sit back and lose the man that you love because you lack confidence in your ability to win his heart."

Knowing the truth of her words Hiei said nothing as she continued. "Hiei, just promise me that you'll stick around and see what Kurama decides. Continue doing what you're doing. Be there for him when he needs his best friend or just wants to talk or if he needs a shoulder to cry on."

Hiei sighed. "That's a promise I can make because I've already made it to Kurama."

Yukina nodded and let the subject drop as she filled their plates with food. Setting one before Hiei she leaned down and kissed his cheek before taking her seat. Secretly she hoped that she wasn't wrong in thinking that Kurama returned Hiei's love. _'Please don't let him down Kurama. My brother's heart is in your hands now.'_

* * *

Standing at his window Kurama looked out into the night. It was after ten and there was still no sign of Hiei. When he had left that morning he was going to spend time with Yukina since Genkai was going to be away from the temple for the day. Now that Hiei hadn't made an appearance that told Kurama that Genkai must not have returned. Hiei rarely left Yukina unprotected, especially at night.

Deciding there was no time like the present for his next plan Kurama went to lock his bedroom door before returning to the window. He made one more sweep of the area with his eyes and his ki before slipping out the window onto a tree branch. He didn't see or feel Hiei come around the corner just in time to see him lithely drop down to the ground.

Hiei followed as Kurama made his way down the dark streets. Curiously Hiei watched as Kurama went deep into the park. Watching him pause and look around Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama's spirit energy swirled around him. When his energy settled again Hiei gazed down from the trees at his beautiful silver Youko. He caught a glimpse of vulpine grin as Kurama opened a portal and stepped through.

Distracted by his mission Kurama didn't see the black blur that flitted through the portal before it closed. Withdrawing a seed from his hair Kurama fed his energy into it forming a sturdy vine which quickly scaled the wall surrounding the Reikai castle. Moments later Kurama dropped down on the opposite side of the giant wall. Similar tactics were used to get him to an upstairs balcony where Kurama easily picked the lock on the French doors and slipped inside.

Knowing that the library was not a heavily guarded area Kurama had used this entrance in the past to enter the castle. Focused on the path ahead Kurama still didn't notice the dark shadow only a short ways behind him. Hiei wracked his brain trying to think if he'd heard of any item in the Reikai vault that might have caught the Youko's interest. He was more than a little surprised when the corridor Kurama led him down was in the opposite direction of the vault.

Suddenly realizing Kurama's goal Hiei froze. He watched as Kurama used the pollen of one of his sleeping plants to take out the guards outside of Koenma's private chamber. With the guards out cold Kurama easily picked the lock and slipped inside. Hiei eyed the guards warily as he made his way to the door Kurama had just entered. Peering inside he only caught a glimpse of Kurama's silver hair as he slipped into Koenma's bed room.

Pausing Hiei considered using the jagon to spy on his fox. Remembering how much it had hurt watching Kurama kiss Yusuke he knew watching the Youko seduce Koenma would hurt even more. Heart aching Hiei closed the door and retraced his steps out of the castle.

Just inside the bedroom door Kurama paused to take in the sight before him. Through the sheer curtains surrounding the bed Kurama could see Koenma's adult form propped against a mountain of pillows with a book on his lap. Smiling he could see the only thing covering the godling was a careless sheet pooling about his hips. His chest and one long leg were clearly visible to the Youko's appreciative eyes.

As Kurama moved closer to the bed he allowed a small trace of his ki to drift over Koenma so as not to startle him. Warm eyes greeted his when Kurama pulled the curtain back. Holding his pose Kurama waited as those same warm eyes traveled the length of his body. Kurama shivered at the sultry voice that washed over him when Koenma spoke. "To what do I owe this pleasure Kurama?"

Setting his book aside Koenma quickly hid his surprise when Kurama knelt on the bed and crawled over him. Hearts raced as Kurama slowly leaned forward and purred. "Curiosity."

Koenma was pushed back into the pillows as Kurama settled above him. He gasped as warm lips descended on his now open mouth and a firm knee pressed between his legs. No stranger to the pleasures of the flesh Koenma willingly parted both his lips and his legs for the Youko's sensual assault.

Hands explored unfamiliar territory as their kiss deepened. Pleasure surged through him as Koenma arched his hips up in an attempt to get closer to the beautiful creature above him. Surprised by what he felt, or didn't feel, Koenma tried to pull back. Realizing his partner was no longer participating Kurama raised his head.

Reaching up Koenma pushed Kurama's silver hair away from his face so he could see his eyes. "Kurama, what are you really doing here? It's more than a little obvious that you're not really into this right now."

With a big sigh Kurama lowered his head, resting his forehead on Koenma's shoulder. When Kurama would have pulled away Koenma showed a surprising amount of strength as he pulled Kurama down to lay beside him. Giving in Kurama laid his head on Koenma's shoulder with another sigh. "Alright Kurama, out with it. What are you doing in my bed when you should be cuddled up with that hot little fire demon of yours?"

Kurama chuckled. "You guys need to stop calling him little. He's grown quite a bit over the last few years. He's as tall as Yusuke now. Besides, that stubborn little fire demon is not mine."

Raising an eyebrow Koenma smiled down at his friend. "You're evading the issue Kurama. You were curled against him in your bed just last night Kurama. All you had to do was turn your head and his ruby red lips not to mention that sexy body would have been all yours."

Kurama growled. "And people call me the pervert. Do you get off being a voyeur Koenma?"

The shoulder under Kurama's head shook as Koenma chuckled. "Hey, do you know how boring life is up here. I don't even get cable. I have to tell you, I'm a little disappointed at how this encounter is turning out. In a few weeks my engagement to Botan will be announced and one last fling with the legendary Yoko Kurama was on the top of my to do list before that happens. Now it doesn't look like I'm going to get to cross that off my list."

This time it was Kurama who chuckled. "Oh you poor thing, shackled to that passionate little creature for all eternity. What's the matter Koenma, afraid you're not man enough to satisfy her? Maybe a few lessons from the expert are in order?"

Koenma just shook his head. "Kurama, I'm almost as old as you are. I can assure you that unlike Yusuke I am well versed in the art of pleasuring a lover. Though I have to admit, once Botan and I become lovers I do plan on tying her up and giving some of your ideas a try. They sure seemed to work on Keiko."

Golden eyes glared mischievously at Koenma. "You are so dead when I tell Yusuke you've been spying on him again."

Not even breaking a sweat Koenma smiled. "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours. You wouldn't want Hiei to find out you were in my bed tonight would you?"

Kurama's tail twitched nervously. Suddenly he grinned and reached into his hair. Koenma watched as Kurama's palm held a group of very fine seeds. Turning Kurama drew a breath and blew the seeds towards the computer console against the far wall. The seeds floated across the room to settle around the computer before disappearing around it's edges. "Those seeds will find their way to your mainframe. If they sense you viewing anything inappropriate about any of the Reikai Tantei they will begin eating away at your system. They will start at the hard drive and work their way through until the entire thing is destroyed."

Koenma's eyes went wide. "Spoil sport! Between Yusuke threatening to kill me and your wicked plants sabotaging my computer you guys don't let me have any fun."

Kurama laughed as he rose from the bed. "If you pay as much attention to Botan's desires as you do ours you'll be having just as much fun as we do Koenma."

Pulling the sheet better across himself Koenma regarded the Youko before him. "Speaking of paying attention, you need to pay better attention yourself. Hiei's not blind you know. If you don't hurry up and claim what you want you might just lose your chance."

Kurama considered his words with a nod before turning to leave. As Kurama reached for the door Koenma called to him. "Hey Kurama. Did you find what you were looking for tonight?"

Kurama smirked. "Yes Koenma, I did."

* * *

Hiei was hurting and only two creatures had the ability to make him feel better. One was beyond his reach now. The other was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Slipping into his sister's room Hiei hesitated only a moment before shedding his cloak and shoes. As gently as he could he crawled onto the bed beside Yukina.

At her brother's first touch Yukina was awake. Feeling his despair she simply wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "Oh Hiei."

Allowing her love to surround him Hiei fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. I think this will only have one more chapter but I won't know until I've written it. I got a little juicy with the lime here, it borders on lemon so if you don't like or you're too young don't read.

Damn I'm glad this site is working right again.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.**

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

As he approached the temple Kurama hoped Hiei hadn't run off again. He hadn't seen the fire demon in two days. Not that that was unusual but if all went well today then very soon he would be able to tell Hiei that he was ready to commit himself to one man for the rest of his life and reveal who that man was.

Sprinting up the temple steps Kurama smiled as he felt Hiei's familiar ki signature. The first person he saw however was Yusuke. "Hey Fox-Boy. It's about time you got here. Kuwa and I have quite a head start on you."

It didn't take Kurama's trained eye to notice that Yusuke had been partying long before he'd arrived. "You had better slow down a bit Yusuke or even Kuwabara's going to be able to drink you under the table."

Slapping Kurama roughly on the back Yusuke gave him a sly grin. "Not likely Kurama. I've been mixing his drinks with some of that good Makai hooch we got last time we were there."

Even with as bad as he wanted to get to Hiei Kurama knew he had to detour to the kitchen to hide that Makai 'hooch' as Yusuke had called it or his plans might be ruined. With that task done Kurama went looking for Hiei. As usual he found his friend perched in the window sill looking out into the forest. "Hiei! If I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me."

Without looking at him Hiei grunted. "Hn."

No one was better versed in Hiei's 'hn' language than Kurama. Curiously he touched the fire demon's knee trying to get his attention. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

Kurama was a little startled when cold ruby eyes glared at him. "Get your damn hands off me idiot!"

Pulling back Kurama blinked several times before he spoke. "Fire-Baby, are you mad at me? If I've done something…"

Hiei's next words left no doubt in Kurama's mind that something had upset his friend. "Damn it Kurama! I hate it when you call me that! It implies an intimacy between us that we don't have!"

Stunned Kurama could only stare as Hiei turned away again. Before Kurama could speak however Koenma came up to them. "Kurama, Hiei, I'm glad you could both make it. I know we planned this at the last minute but Botan and I couldn't to wait any longer to announce our engagement."

Kurama was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Hiei's head spin back around at Koenma's statement. Even though Kurama wanted to tell Koenma to get lost so he could talk to Hiei, his good manners wouldn't allow it. "Congratulations Koenma. I'm sure you and Botan will be very happy together. What caused the change in plans?"

Koenma smiled. "Actually Kurama it was all your fault. You are an incredibly sexy creature in either of your forms and to tell the truth I was more than a little turned on after you came to visit me the other night, so I sent for my fiancée. One thing led to another and she spent the night with me. My father has this antiquated idea that Botan and I should have waited until we were married before having an intimate relationship. So when he found her in my bed the next morning he ordered us to announce our engagement immediately and move up the wedding date."

Kurama's heart nearly stopped when Koenma spoke so openly of their encounter in front of Hiei. Nervously he glanced at Hiei but found him still looking out the window as if he wasn't even listening. Before any more could be said Botan came and slipped her arm into Koenma's. "Sorry to interrupt boys but I need to steal my fiancée."

Giving her a perfect smile Kurama leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You look positively radiant today Botan. Love must agree with you."

Botan giggled happily before thanking him and whisking Koenma away. Glancing over his shoulder at his friends Koenma hoped his little confession helped. Kurama didn't know that Hiei had followed him into the castle that night. Koenma had spotted the fire demon when reviewing the video of Kurama's break in with his guards the next day. By openly admitting he'd needed Botan to sate his lust that night he was actually telling Hiei that he hadn't had sex with Kurama.

When Koenma and Botan were out of earshot Kurama hesitantly stepped a little closer to Hiei. "Hiei…"

Knowing he had to fix things between them Hiei cut him off. "Just shut up Kurama. I didn't mean it… what I said earlier. I just had a bad day and took it out on you that's all."

Relieved Kurama smiled. Tentatively he reached out and rested his hand on Hiei's shoulder. He relaxed when Hiei didn't reject his touch. "It's alright Hiei. I'm just glad you're not mad at me. Your friendship is more important to me than anything in the three worlds."

Hiei was grateful that he was still looking out the window and could hide his blush. So quietly that Kurama almost didn't hear him Hiei whispered. "Me too Fox."

Grinning Kurama leaned closer and whispered in Hiei's ear. "Does this mean you're still my Fire-Baby?"

Wishing he really was Kurama's Hiei growled halfheartedly. "Shut up Fox."

Kurama laughed. "Alright Fire-Baby, you keep watch on the forest while I go check and see if Yusuke and Kuwabara are still standing. I'll bring you something to eat later."

From across the room Yukina watched the warm exchange between her brother and his best friend. When Kurama walked away she went to join Hiei. "Brother, is everything alright between you and Kurama again?"

Hiei was unable to hide a little grin as he looked at his sister. "I must have been wrong about that night. Nothing happened. It might have helped if you'd told me this was an engagement party for Koenma and Botan though."

Shocked ruby eyes clashed with his as Yukina put her hands on her hips. "Hiei, I tried to tell you but you stubbornly wouldn't listen."

Shaking her head Yukina would have walked away but Hiei's hand on her arm stopped her. Gently he pulled her closer placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Sister."

Kurama didn't see the exchange between the twins as he spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the sofa toasting each other before downing their drinks. Coughing slightly Yusuke slugged his friend in the arm. "Damn Kuwa what's gotten into you today? Usually you've passed out by now."

The carrot top laughed. "It's like I've always told you Urameshi, I'm tougher than you and now I've proved it."

Yusuke shook his head as he stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat then I'll be back for another round. We'll see who's still standing at the end of the night."

Watching Yusuke walk away Kurama went to Kuwabara. "Hey my friend, how about we get some fresh air? It will help clear your head and keep you a step ahead of Yusuke."

Standing, Kuwabara followed Kurama outside. Once they were out on the porch Kuwabara leaned on one of the posts and slowly slid to the ground. Kurama was surprised to hear him laughing as he landed on his behind with a plop. "Hey Kurama, come here. I'll let you in on a little secret."

Assessing the situation Kurama decided to be bold and moved between Kuwabara's splayed out legs. Kurama knelt between Kuwabara's knees before sitting back on his feet with his hands on his thighs. Since his friend had said it was a secret Kurama leaned slightly forward and whispered. "What secret would that be Kuwa?"

Blue eyes shifted right then left before attempting to focus on the redhead. Kurama smiled when Kuwabara whispered rather loudly. "I'm finally going to beat Urameshi tonight. I know he's been putting that Makai rock gut in my drinks. What he hasn't figured out is that I've been pouring most of my drinks into his glass when he's not looking. He's drunk like three times as much as me tonight."

Smiling, Kurama chuckled. Even drinking only a third of what Yusuke did Kurama could tell that Kuwabara was still quite inebriated. Realizing there would never be a better opportunity Kurama put the last phase of his plan in motion. "Very clever Kuwa. He deserves it for slipping you the hard stuff. Kuwabara, can I ask you something personal?"

When Kuwabara leaned back his head hit the post with a loud thud but he didn't seem to notice. "We've been friends a long time Kurama, you can ask me anything."

Drawing a breath Kurama proceeded. "First, I want you to know how much I admire you Kuwabara. You are a man of great honor and integrity. You are strong and brave and would protect your family and friends at any cost. I am proud to call you my friend."

A frown crossed Kuwabara's brow. "Well thanks Kurama but that doesn't sound like a question."

Kurama smiled. "I'm hoping that by saying that first you won't be offended by what I'm going to ask. Kuwabara, if things were different between us, would you be attracted to me?"

Blue eyes widened momentarily. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Well, I guess if I wasn't in love with Yukina and you were a girl I'd be very attracted to you. I can't deny you're gorgeous even for a man. You're smart, strong, and honorable, what is there not to be attracted to?"

Blushing, Kurama hesitated a moment before he spoke again. "Thank you Kuwa, that means a lot to me. Would it totally gross you out if I asked if I could… kiss you?"

Kurama was pretty sure that if Kuwabara weren't trapped between him and the post his friend would have run away. Instead his eyes went wide and he gulped. After thinking a minute Kuwabara grinned. "If I weren't just a little drunk I would probably punch you for asking that. Good thing for you I had to down a few of Yusuke's Makai cocktails. Sure, what the hell."

Heart pounding Kurama leaned forward placing a hand on either side of Kuwabara's thighs. He didn't realize how sexy he looked slowly moving closer to his friend on his hands and knees. Kuwabara's eyes drifted shut just as he felt Kurama's lips lightly brush his.

Kurama barely got to feel the warmth of Kuwabara's lips when he was suddenly grabbed by the hair and thrown off the porch. Turning towards his attacker Kurama gasped as he saw an angry Hiei slowly descend the steps. As Hiei stalked him Kurama scooted further away. Each focused on the man before him neither heard Kuwabara shout at Hiei as he stood up. "Hiei, what the hell did you do that for?"

Hearing the commotion the rest of their friends rushed out onto the porch. Ignoring them Hiei continued to advance on Kurama. Kurama, still on his behind, was slowly crawling backwards. The redhead cringed when he heard Hiei's angry growl. "Damn it Kurama! What the HELL do you think you were doing?!"

Seeing Hiei's murderous look Yusuke and Kuwabara moved to intervene. They hadn't gone two steps before they were stopped by Yukina grabbing the back of both of their shirts with surprising strength. "Don't even think about it you two. They're demons, let them work this out on their own."

The tone of Yukina's voice left little doubt that she would tolerate being disobeyed. All eyes turned as Hiei continued to growl. "What the HELL has gotten into you Kurama?! First I find you making out with Yusuke! Then that perverted Youko sneaks into Reikai to seduce Koenma! Now I catch you kissing that idiot Kuwabara!"

Behind them was a collective gasp but again neither of them seemed to notice. Truly afraid of Hiei for the first time since he'd known him Kurama tried to speak. "Hiei, please…"

Kurama was silenced by the cold sound of steel as Hiei drew his katana. "Shut up Fox! I've had enough of your crap! I'm sick of you acting like an animal in heat! I'll give you to the count of three then I'm going to put you on a leash! A very short leash! ONE!"

That was the only warning Kurama needed and he was on his feet racing towards the forest. Behind him he heard a very distinct "TWO!" just as he reached the trees.

When Kurama was out of sight Hiei turned to the group on the porch. "If anyone tries to interfere their blood will be dripping from my katana! THREE!"

Only a black blur could be seen flitting after Kurama.

There was dead silence on the porch as they all stared after their friends. Everyone was a little surprised when Yukina finally giggled. "It's about time Hiei put a leash on his fox."

As she turned and entered the temple one by one everyone began to giggle. After a moment they were all laughing. Yusuke put an arm across Botan's shoulders. "What do you think of a double wedding Botan?"

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I didn't think two guys could get married Urameshi."

Yusuke scoffed at his friend they all headed inside. "If a god and a pilot of the river Styx can get married then two male demons can get married. Right Koenma?"

Stealing Botan from a staggering Yusuke Koenma shrugged. "I'm sure we can work something out Yusuke."

Looking up at her intended Botan frowned. "So _that's_ what was going on the night Kurama snuck into the palace."

Nervously Koenma smiled down at her. He hadn't wanted her to know the real reason for Kurama's late night visit the other day. "Sweetheart, you know I only have eyes for you."

Botan just shook her head. "Just don't let it happen again. Now I wonder what your father will think if we have a double wedding with two of the thieves that robbed his vault?"

Koenma grinned. "At least it will take the focus off of us living together until the wedding."

* * *

Even with as fast as he was running and the help of the forest plants Kurama knew it was only a matter of time before Hiei caught him. His only hope was that he could keep ahead of the fire demon long enough to give him time to calm down. Kurama knew turning his focus from the chase to the possible reason he was being chased could mean his capture but he couldn't help it. His mind was reeling at the thought that Hiei might be jealous.

Hiei's words had made it abundantly clear that he had been stalking Kurama, knowing his every move. His anger had left no doubt that Hiei wasn't happy that Kurama had been making passes at all of their friends. The most prominent thought in Kurama's mind however was; what had Hiei meant when he said he was going to put the fox on a leash?

When Kurama was suddenly tackled to the ground he realized he was about to find out. After a brief struggle Kurama found himself on the ground beneath Hiei. The fire demon was straddling his hips with his hands pinned beside his head. Even though Kurama matched him in power and strength Kurama knew deep down he wanted this. He wanted Hiei.

Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama went lax beneath him. Red and green eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills before Kurama lowered his eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't know you were aware of my actions. I never meant to hurt you. Will you let me explain why I did it?"

When Hiei didn't answer right away Kurama dared to glance up at him. Ruby eyes softened slightly encouraging Kurama. "Last week I told you that I liked different things about several men I knew. I think you know now who I meant. I also told you that there was one man that I was particularly attracted to. To be honest Hiei, I'm in love with him. The problem is that I wasn't sure I was worthy of him."

Startled, Hiei released his hands and sat back. "How could you think you weren't worthy Fox? You are Yoko Kurama. There isn't a demon alive that doesn't either love you or fear you but they all desire you."

Kurama stifled a groan as Hiei's firm behind settled innocently over his groin. Unless the fire demon held still he would know very soon what affect this was having on the redhead. "That's the problem Hiei. I am Yoko Kurama, Makai's greatest thief and it's biggest whore. I don't want this man as just my lover, I want him as my mate. Knowing my history I was afraid to tell him. Afraid he wouldn't trust that I love him enough to want only him. I was afraid he would be right and I would end up breaking his heart."

Thinking that Kurama was doing just that, breaking his heart, Hiei looked away. His intention had been to punish Kurama for making passes at their friends. To mark and claim the fox as his so he could never seek out another lover. Now hearing that Kurama actually loved another Hiei knew he had lost the man he loved. "What did kissing all of them have to do with proving your worth Fox?"

Leaning up Kurama rested on his elbows. "I'm attracted to different things about each of them Hiei. Their power and strength. Their honor and integrity. Each in his own way is physically attractive to me too Hiei. Yusuke with his boyish charm. Koenma with his pretty face. And yes even Kuwabara with his muscular physique. I love and respect each one of them as my friends. I thought that if I put myself in an intimate situation with them and managed to resist then no one would ever be able to lure me away from the man that I love."

Nodding, Hiei moved as if to rise. He was stopped when Kurama grabbed the front of his shirt. "Hiei? Don't you want to know if I passed the test? Don't you want to know who it is that I love?"

When ruby eyes met green Hiei saw that Kurama was sitting up. He blushed as he realized the intimate position they were in. Hiei was prevented from moving away when Kurama's arms slowly circled him pulling him more firmly onto the fox's lap. A slight gasp escaped him when Kurama's cheek brushed softly against his. Warm lips and a soft voice caressed his ear when the redhead whispered. "I passed Hiei. Yoko and I both did. Even after having three of the strongest and sexiest men in the three worlds in my arms I felt nothing. There is only one man I want in my arms. There is only one man I will ever love. You Hiei. I love you."

Squeezing his eyes shut Hiei could feel his heart ache as the pain that had been gripping it vanish. He couldn't speak as Kurama's warm lips brushed his cheek as they moved towards his mouth. When the long awaited caress of Kurama's lips covered his Hiei hesitantly allowed his arms to circle the redhead.

Kurama could have cried for joy when he felt one of Hiei's hands slip into his hair. After kissing and nibbling at Hiei's mouth for several moments Kurama pulled back slightly and purred. "Open your mouth for me Fire-Baby. I want to taste you."

Hiei's startled gasp innocently gave Kurama the entrance he'd been seeking. Careful not to rush his fire demon Kurama gently invaded Hiei's mouth. He licked and played for some time before daring to suckle Hiei's tongue. He was pleasantly rewarded when Hiei moaned and held him tighter.

Drowning in his first taste of passion Hiei was only vaguely aware of Kurama pulling up his shirt. When the redhead's warm hands caressed his bare flesh Hiei shivered. Both hands firmly massaged up his back before one traveled back down to cup his behind. Enjoying the feeling, Hiei rocked forward. Both demon's moaned loudly as their erections rubbed together for the first time.

After a few minutes Kurama withdrew his tongue to lightly nibble at Hiei's lips. The fire demon whimpered when Kurama pulled back. "Hiei, you haven't said anything."

Hiei looked deep into Kurama's eyes. "Is this real Kurama? How could you possibly choose me? Each of them is something I will never be."

Stealing a quick kiss Kurama smiled. "You are so wrong Hiei. You are everything they are and more because you are the one that I love."

Sitting in Kurama's lap Hiei was unable to hide his blush. "What do you want from me Kurama?"

Kurama's hands moved up to cup Hiei's face forcing ruby eyes to meet green. "I want it all Hiei. I want to lose myself in you. I want us to belong to each other. I want to fall asleep after making love with you every night and wake up beside you every morning. I want to spend every day of my life with you and in the end I want to die in your arms."

Hiei ran a hand through Kurama's hair, pausing to feel it's softness. "And my Youko? Does he want this too?"

A slow smile spread across Kurama's face. Hiei closed his eyes as they were surrounded in a swirl of energy. When he opened them again it was silver hair that ran through his fingers. "God's Hiei you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you call me yours. Yes my beautiful Fire-Baby, I too want it all. I want to sink my fangs in your neck and mark you as mine for all time. I want to lay you back in the grass and make love to you until we are no longer two beings but one. I want to be with you until I breathe my last breath in our final kiss."

As shy ruby eyes met gold Kurama felt a slight tug on the hair in Hiei's hands. Leaning forward Kurama claimed Hiei's lips tenderly at first. When Hiei's mouth opened willingly beneath his Kurama deepened the kiss. Boldly Kurama's hand touched every inch of Hiei he could reach. When Hiei's clothes blocked his touch Kurama began tugging the offending shirt over his head, breaking their kiss.

Kurama smiled at the dreamy look on Hiei's face as the fire demon's lips sought to kiss any part of the Youko he could reach. When Kurama didn't immediately pull Hiei back for more the fire demon looked at the Youko uncertainly. Kurama smiled. "My sexy Love, I won't take anything from you that is not freely given. I need you to tell me what it is that you want Hiei."

Blushing and giving Kurama a shy smile Hiei spoke softly. "I want everything you said Fox, everything you both said."

That was all Kurama needed to hear before claiming his lover's lips again. After a long sensual kiss Kurama trailed little nips and kisses across Hiei's face before licking his ear. Knowing what Kurama was silently asking Hiei shivered before turning his head and baring his neck. As Kurama nuzzled him and began kissing down his neck he heard the Youko whisper. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei's only response was to moan and hold him tighter. Hiei knew when Kurama found the spot he wanted because the Youko licked and suckled until the area was almost numb. Feeling Kurama's lips pull back Hiei tried to relax. A moment later he gasped but didn't pull away as he felt Kurama's fangs pierce his flesh. He was surprised at the euphoric feeling of Kurama's ki coursing through him, marking his entire being as the Youko's mate.

Wrapped in Kurama's ki Hiei was only vaguely aware of the warm tongue that bathed the wound on his neck. He was finally brought back to reality when Kurama laid him back on the grass and began kissing down his chest. He wasn't sure when Kurama had managed to remove his pants he only knew there was no obstacle to the warm hands and mouth as they moved lower.

When Kurama's long fingers wrapped around his aroused flesh Hiei let out a long moan. Breath ragged Hiei looked down at his smiling mate. "Just wait my Darling, it gets even better."

True to his word, when Kurama took his tip in his mouth Hiei threw his head back with a cry. Hiei's breath was coming in short gasps as Kurama slowly engulfed his erection. Distracted by the talented mouth working him Hiei paid little attention to the uncomfortable feeling Kurama's fingers were causing. When the discomfort faded Hiei choked back a scream as the Youko touched a sensitive area deep inside him. "Gods Kurama! What the hell are you doing to me?"

When Kurama's laugh vibrated the tip that was buried in the back of his throat Hiei began to buck. Sensing his lover's impending release Kurama allowed Hiei to rock between his mouth and fingers causing the fire demon to scream. Hiei's body tensed in a sudden spasm of ecstasy making him cry out.

When the body beneath him collapsed back onto the ground Kurama kissed his way back up his lover's body. It was several minutes before Hiei was able to open his eyes. Golden eyes looked back at him with a smile. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Hiei. There's something I need to know before we go any further my pretty Fire-Baby. You're a virgin aren't you?"

Blushing Hiei could only nod. Kurama kissed him and smiled. "That's what I thought."

The look in Hiei's eyes told Kurama he thought his mate was disappointed. "Relax little one. I'm just worried that I might hurt you. I think for our first time together Shuuichi's gentle touch might be a better choice. Make no mistake though, very soon I intend to claim what is mine."

Hiei didn't get a chance to speak before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss. His senses dulled by passion Hiei didn't react when Kurama's energy swirled and he changed forms. The lips on his softened slightly before moving to his neck. Hiei tangled his hands in red hair and shivered as Kurama licked the mark on his neck. "I've never been happier than I am at this moment Hiei. I've waited so long to claim you as mine."

Together they began removing Kurama's clothes. By the time Kurama's bare flesh was settled against his Hiei was hard again. They kissed and touched for some time before Kurama pulled back. When Hiei focused on his mate he saw a very aroused Kurama kneeling between his legs holding a purple flower. At Hiei's curious look Kurama smiled and held the flower out to him. "Sweetheart, I want you to take the nectar and coat my erection with it. I could do it myself but I'd rather feel your strong hand stroking me."

Hiei's body visibly reacted to Kurama's sexy words causing the redhead to smile. Amusement left the green eyes when Hiei did his bidding. After dipping his fingers into the flower's nectar Hiei touched his mate intimately for the first time. He was rewarded when Kurama threw his head back and groaned. He smirked when the redhead began rocking into his hand. When he tightened his grip Kurama moaned before moving over Hiei. "That's enough Lover. If you don't stop this will be over before it starts."

Pausing to give Hiei a leisurely kiss Kurama took a moment to regain his control before positioning himself between his lover's legs. When Hiei would have tensed Kurama reached between them to stroke his erection, distracting him momentarily. It took Hiei a moment to realize Kurama was fully sheathed inside him. He was surprised that there was only a mild discomfort. "Yoko did a good job getting you ready for me Koi but you are still so tight. No wonder he was afraid of hurting you."

Hiei growled. "Shut up already Fox, I need you!"

Obeying his mate's request Kurama began to move. At first Kurama set a slow sensual pace but before long it was apparent that Hiei needed more. Changing his position Kurama's thrusts quickened causing Hiei to moan loudly. Kurama drew their pleasure out as long as he could before reaching between them to stroke Hiei. That was all it took to send Hiei over the edge. When he tightened around Kurama with a scream the redhead gave one final thrust before finding his own release.

When his breathing began to return to normal Kurama rolled aside drawing Hiei tight against his chest. They lay there for several minutes before Kurama spoke. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei cuddled contentedly against his mate. "I love you too Kurama."

Kurama thought Hiei had drifted off to sleep when he felt the fire demon chuckle. "What's so funny Love?"

Looking up at his lover Hiei gently touched the mark on his neck. "I was supposed to put you on a leash Fox not the other way around."

Laughing Kurama leaned over and kissed him. "Get some rest Lover then you can have your Youko on his hands and knees and we will happily let you put a collar and leash on us."

Allowing Kurama to pull him back into his arms Hiei grumbled. "It will be a short leash Fox, a very short leash."

Sleepily kissing Hiei's temple Kurama agreed. "Anything you want My Love."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, when I wrote this as the end it was really bad so I rewrote it. I hope you don't mind if I make this story just a little longer.

Sorry for the delay. I'm having three big parties here in the next few weeks and I'm just a little stressed. My nephew is graduating from the university next week, Christmas and then a surprise party for my sister in January (we share the same birthday but we're not twins). I'll try not to be too long with the next chapter but please understand if it's not right away.

FF .net reviewers are the greatest. I posted this and a few of my old stories on another site and either they don't like my work or they just don't review they way we do here. I know a few of the people there read and review here so I wasn't expecting too much but man, you guys just blow them away. Thank you.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.**

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

"Urameshi, I don't think this is such a good idea." Kuwabara almost whined his objection as he followed Yusuke into the forest.

Not quite steady on his feet Yusuke stumbled through the trees. "Aw come on Kuwa, it'll be fun. What if they're doing it? Wouldn't you like to catch them all naked and horny?"

A disgusted look crossed Kuwabara's face. "Ew no! That would be gross! Besides, Hiei'll kill us if we spy on them having sex."

Yusuke didn't stop as he turned to grin at his friend. "Don't lie to me Buddy. Hiei caught you kissing Kurama and I happen to know Kurama's a damn good kisser. I for one would like to see what I'm missing."

Catching up to his friend Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the arm. "I don't know what kind of kiss you got but mine was kind of a let down. Are you telling me you actually enjoyed having a guy come on to you?"

When Yusuke blushed and would have turned away Kuwabara held fast. "Don't tell me you swing that way too Urameshi. If you break Keiko's heart I'm gonna have to kick your ass. Especially now that she seems so happy."

Heaving a big sigh Yusuke turned to face him. "You seem to forget that I'm a demon Kuwa. Most demons are bisexual, I'm no exception. Yea I liked it when Kurama kissed me, a lot. Hell if he'd have done it a couple of years ago, before I committed to Keiko, I might have just kept him for myself. Just because I liked it though doesn't mean I'm going to leave Keiko. I love her man, you know that."

Kuwabara released Yusuke. "Yea, I know you love her Yusuke. What ever you're doing right now keep it up because I've never seen her so happy."

Yusuke grinned. "Well, I can't take all the credit for that. Kurama's the reason Keiko's so happy. The day he kissed me we kinda talked. That damn Youko's got a hell of a lot of experience, with both men and women. He gave me some advice on how to make Keiko happy… you know, in bed. Damn, I never knew sex could be so good. Down and dirty sex is one thing but doing it with the woman you love can blow your mind."

It took Kuwabara a moment to digest everything Yusuke said. "Just who the hell else have you been having down and dirty sex with Urameshi?"

As they talked the two were heading further into the forest. "I spent over two years in Makai as a hormone driven teenage male. Demons can sense things like that. Let's just say I had the sex part down pretty good by the time I got back. Kurama just helped with the pleasuring my loved one part."

Not sure whether to be disgusted or excited Kuwabara had an almost eager expression on his face. "You did it with a guy didn't you Urameshi? Damn, I bet you did it with guys and girls while you were in Makai. Tell me, what was the hottest thing you did, huh?"

Thinking of the encounter he'd had with the two male demons Yusuke gave a sly reflective smile. When he didn't speak Kuwabara started to get excited. "Aw come on Yusuke, fess up! You can't smile like that and not tell me. I won't tell anyone honest."

Laughing, Yusuke kept walking. Kuwabara had to hurry to catch back up. "Urameshi!"

* * *

Drifting awake Kurama was surprised to feel his arms empty. When his eyes popped open and he saw Hiei kneeling next to him he smiled and relaxed. Reaching out his fingers trailed down Hiei's chest. "Hello Fire-Baby."

Hiei's nipples hardened at Kurama's soft touch. "Hello yourself Fox. Sleep well?"

Sitting up he drew Hiei into his arms. "Hm, you must have worn me out Koibito."

They shared a few passionate kissed before cuddling in each others arms. Hiei's lips immediately went to Kurama's neck. With a smile Kurama turned his head giving Hiei better access. When Hiei didn't mark him as he expected Kurama pulled back to look at him confused. "What's the matter Sweetheart? I thought you wanted to mark me and put me on a leash."

Hiei smirked. "Oh you'll be on a leash alright. I was just wondering, if I mark you am I marking Yoko too?"

Smiling, Kurama kissed Hiei's nose. "I think that could be arranged."

Sitting back slightly Kurama's expression turned serious. "Hiei, we never discussed who would have dominance in our mating. Being a demon Yoko might want it but I think you would feel more comfortable if you had it."

Brows drawn Hiei looked confused. "Yoko marked me and you claimed me, I thought that gave you dominance Kurama."

Kurama shrugged. "It does for now Hiei but both you and Yoko are stronger than I am so I don't think I'll be keeping it for long. Since the two of you are about equal in strength then which ever of you claims the other first will have dominance."

Hiei nodded. "I don't want to fight either of you Kurama. How would you suggest I gain the upper hand then without us fighting?"

A sly grin crossed Kurama's face. "You seduce him Hiei. Not many have ever topped Yoko Kurama but with a strong demon, especially one he as feelings for, he secretly likes it. He loves you Hiei and I think he wants to give you dominance but you'll have to take it if you want it."

Hiei just listened as Kurama continued. "He's a fox and he loves the chase. Chase him, force him to his knees and take him. I assure you he'll be all yours Hiei."

Just hearing Kurama's sexy words had Hiei hard. "That's all well and fine but I don't want to hurt him Kurama."

Almost jealous of his Youko counterpart Kurama licked his lips at the beautiful sight of his mate's rather large erection. "You don't have to worry Hiei, he likes a little pain with his pleasure. I think that's why he let me have you first. When he realized you were a virgin he was afraid of hurting you."

Swallowing nervously Hiei watched as Kurama looked around before picking up the purple flower they had used last night. When Kurama dipped his fingers into it's nectar he felt his blood heat up. When Kurama wrapped his lubricated fingers around Hiei's erection the fire demon moaned. "K'rama… does he know… about this?"

After a few firm strokes Kurama guided Hiei's lips to his neck before removing his hand. "No, we can block each other from knowing what's going on. Now mark us Fire-Baby and claim your mate."

Both were on their knees as Hiei pulled Kurama close. He licked and suckled until he was happy then sank his fangs into Kurama's neck. The redhead gasped and rubbed himself against his lover. When Hiei would have pulled his fangs out Kurama held his head. "Not yet Koi."

Hiei felt Kurama's energy flare and a moment later he felt the Youko in his arms tense. Tighten his hold Hiei sank his fangs in deeper eliciting a deep moan from Kurama. When Hiei felt the Youko relax Hiei withdrew his fangs and bathed the wound with his tongue. "Gods Hiei that was so sexy. Shuuichi blocked me so the first thing I was aware of was your ki coursing through my blood."

As his lips made their way up Kurama's neck towards his mouth Hiei whispered. "You're over dressed Fox."

Their hands moved together as silky white fabric fell away from the Youko's body. When he was naked Hiei pushed him back in the grass. Using the memory of what Kurama had done to him earlier Hiei wasted no time settling between Kurama's legs and taking his erection in his hands. "I've never done this before Fox so you'll have to tell me if I don't do it right."

Kurama was prevented from responding when Hiei took an impressive amount of his length into his mouth. Panting, Kurama tried to maintain control and not thrust into the warm mouth around him. "Gods Hiei… just keep doing… what you're doing. Damn Baby… if you suck any… HARDER… this will be over before it begins."

With a smirk Hiei released him to lick him like a lollypop. "We can't have that now can we?"

Remembering the redhead's words Hiei experimentally raked his nails along the inside of the Youko's thigh. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Before Kurama could respond Hiei pulled back and rolled him over. "On your knees Foxie, I'm ready to claim what's mine."

Heart racing with anticipation Kurama crawled forward slightly, looking over his shoulder. "I don't think so Little One. You bore my mark first that makes you mine."

The Youko yelped when Hiei smacked him on the behind. "No, it will definitely be you on my leash when I'm through with you Fox."

Hearing the dare in Hiei's voice Kurama jumped to his feet and took off. Seeing the grin on the Youko's face as he looked back at his mate Hiei knew the redhead was right. Yoko did like to be chased. Hiei waited about ten seconds before deciding that was enough of a head start and flitted after his mate. Neither demon seemed to mind that they were both completely naked.

* * *

Pushing through the shrubs Yusuke called back to his partner. "This way Kuwa. I think I felt them over here."

Running to catch up Kuwabara didn't see Yusuke stop suddenly and plowed into him. Together they tumbled into the clearing. "Damn it Kuwabara, watch where you're going."

Rubbing his head Yusuke didn't see the look on his friends face until his hand reached out to grab his sleeve. "What!"

Turning around Yusuke saw what had rendered the carrot top speechless. Scattered around the clearing were various articles of clothing. Kuwabara picked up a green shirt and tan pants. "Wasn't Kurama wearing this earlier?"

Yusuke held up a black shirt and pants. "These must be Hiei's. See, I told you they were getting it on."

Bending over Kuwabara picked up another set of clothes. This set was pure white. "So how do you explain these?"

Yusuke's eyes went wide and he grinned. "Damn, that Hiei's one lucky son of a bitch. He's out there naked with a gorgeous naked redhead AND a sexy naked Youko."

Kuwabara grinned. "I think I just got a better idea than seeing them have sex. Let's take their clothes so they have to come back to the temple naked."

Laughing, Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the back. "Damn Kuwabara, I think that's the best idea you've ever had. Let's go."

* * *

Veering left Kurama realized Hiei was steering him into the hills. He wasn't sure what the fire demon had in mind but hoped he got caught soon. He was so horny if Hiei didn't hurry he wouldn't let him win. Though Hiei had never been far behind Kurama felt him closing in just as a cave came into sight. Darting inside Kurama pretended to hide. When Hiei arrived he didn't enter the cave but stood at it's entrance. "I win Fox. Now on your knees, you're mine."

Stepping out of the shadows the fully aroused Youko pretended to pout. "You cheated Fire-Baby. You knew these caves were here and you trapped me."

The equally aroused fire demon stepped into the cave. Remembering the redhead's words he grabbed a hand full of long silver hair and pulled Kurama down for a demanding kiss. "It doesn't matter how I won Fox, I said get on your knees."

A firm tug on the hair in his hand brought Kurama to his knees. Hiei knew Kurama was enjoying their game by the excited way his tail was twitching. Stepping behind him Hiei reached out to stroke the Youko's tail firmly as he pushed Kurama forward onto his hands. One hand still held a fluffy silver tail as the other caressed Kurama's behind. The duel assault on his senses caused Kurama to moan. "Gods Hiei, please! I need you!"

When Kurama spread his knees Hiei accepted the invitation and claimed his mate in one swift thrust causing the Youko to howl. Even though he was well lubricated Hiei was still afraid of hurting his mate. When he didn't move Kurama rocked back onto him with a moan. "Gods Hiei, you feel so good. Now move Baby and make me…"

Kurama was prevented from finishing when Hiei snapped his hips. Hiei knew he'd found just what he was looking for when Kurama cried out his pleasure and begged for more. "Yes Hiei, please! Do that again!"

Obeying his mate's fevered request Hiei showed no mercy as he claimed his body again and again. When he felt that Kurama was close to his release he bent over the Youko and began touching his back, chest and abdomen. When Hiei avoided his erection Kurama tried to take matters into his own hand only to have it slapped away. "Mine!"

Nearing his end Kurama was reduced to whines and whimpers before Hiei took pity and reached between his legs. Within a few strokes silver hair went flying as Kurama threw his head back and howled his release. The sexy sight before him along with his mate tightening around him quickly had Hiei following.

Exhausted, Kurama would have fallen to the ground if Hiei hadn't eased him down. Cuddling beside his mate Hiei sighed contentedly when he was pulled into Kurama's strong arms. "That was so hot Hiei. Remind me I owe Shuuichi big time for telling you my weaknesses."

Sleepily Hiei nodded. "Hn."

Then together they fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama's green eyes sparkled in amusement as Hiei growled. "When I get my hands on those morons I'm going to kill them."

The two had stayed in the forest the entire night exploring their newfound relationship. It was almost dawn and Kurama wanted to get home before his mother woke up. "Hiei, we'll have to kill them later. Right now we need to figure out how to get to my house with out getting caught. I'd really rather not have to explain to my mother why we were naked when we got arrested for indecent exposure."

Knowing Kurama was right Hiei glared at the redhead. "What do you suggest Fox?"

Kurama's gaze was intense as he thought. "Since you run faster than anyone can see if you stick to the trees as much as possible you'll be fine."

Rolling his eyes Hiei sighed. "I'm not leaving you to walk the city streets naked Kurama."

Smiling, Kurama pulled Hiei close for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for worrying about me Koi but I'll be fine. I'll just slip into my fur coat and no one will care that I'm naked."

Confusion crossed Hiei's face until Kurama gave him one more quick kiss and transformed into his fox form. The little silver fox circled him, rubbing against his legs before giving a yip and darting off. Hiei just smirked and flitted off after the fox.

Keeping to the trees when possible Hiei kept a close eye on his fox never allowing him to get more than a few feet away. When there were no trees Hiei would flit ahead making sure the path was safe for Kurama. Hiei could tell Kurama was having fun. Occasionally the fox would yip at people on the street before running off. He even yipped up at the trees Hiei was hiding in as if trying to see if anyone would notice the naked demon in them.

With as much playing as Kurama did it was almost two hours before Hiei flitted into the tree outside Kurama's window and waited for his fox to join him. At the base of the tree Kurama changed back to his human form and quickly joined Hiei. The redhead was grinning from ear to ear as he kissed Hiei before they tumbled into Kurama's room.

In a tangle of naked arms and legs they lay on the floor kissing and laughing until a shocked voice interrupted them. "Shuuichi?! Hiei?!"

Hearing Shiori's voice they sprung apart and jumped up. Kurama's hands darted between his legs to cover himself. Glancing beside him he realized Hiei didn't have the same modesty and was just standing there looking at Shiori as if he was annoyed that she interrupted them. Quickly Kurama stepped in front of his mate blocking his mother's view. "Mother… I…"

Shiori tried not to grin but failed as she averted her eyes. "Um… perhaps you boys should get dressed. I'll expect you both downstairs in ten minutes to explain where you've been and why you seem to have lost your clothes."

When she left the room Hiei expected Kurama to be upset at being caught. Instead the redhead collapsed in his arms in a fit of laughter. "Oh Hiei, that was just too funny. I don't know if she's mad and truthfully I don't care. Last night with you was the most wonderful night of my life. And this morning, I had so much fun nothing can ruin it, not even my mother."

Holding Kurama close Hiei was glad to see him so happy. "I don't think she was mad Fox. She was having as much trouble trying not to laugh as you were."

All the excitement of the morning added to the naked man they each held in their arms quickly had each of them more than a little aroused. A few kisses later they were on Kurama's bed. Almost ten minutes had passes since Shiori left the room. Realizing their fun would have to wait Kurama reluctantly pulled away. "Koibito, I'm sorry but we really should get dressed. If she is mad I don't want to make it worse by keeping her waiting. Besides, I don't want her to come back and find us making love."

Going to the dresser then the closet Kurama came back to the bed with clothes for both of them. "It's a good thing you've grown so much. A few years ago these would look silly on you."

Skeptically Hiei eyed the black jeans and dark blue button up shirt Kurama handed him. Deciding it would do he dressed then sat and watched as Kurama ran a brush through his long red hair. Kurama looked at them both in the mirror and sighed. "I think we're presentable now. Let's go Koi."

Even knowing they were about to meet his mother Kurama didn't hesitate to reach out and take Hiei's hand. Hiei blushed knowing Kurama was making a silent statement about their relationship even before talking with his mother. As they descended the stairs Kurama was grateful to see just his mother waiting for them in the living room. Silently they took a seat on the sofa opposite her.

Shiori tried not to smile as she noticed their joined hands. "May I ask where the two of you were last night? You told me you were going to a party for one of your friends."

Not sure how serious her tone was Kurama answered calmly. "We were at the temple celebrating Koenma and Botan's engagement."

Nodding Shiori continued. "It must have been some party. Was everyone naked or was that something the two of you decided to do on your own?"

By now Kurama realized his mother was not upset and played along. "No Mother, that part came later and it was just us."

It was getting harder to hide her amusement. "I see. May I assume that it would be better if I didn't know what happened at your private party after the party?"

Smirking himself now Kurama nodded. "That might be best Mother."

Through all of this Hiei looked confused. Both Kurama and Shiori looked and sounded serious but their words held amusement and obvious hidden meanings. Looking up at Kurama he saw his mate wink at him. Glancing back at Shiori he was surprised to see her do the same.

Her smile now clearly visible Shiori looked between them. "May I ask the status of your current relationship?"

At this Kurama grinned. "Yes Mother, Hiei and I are together now."

He barely finished before she jumped up with a cry and hugged them both. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm so happy for you. Hiei, I'm glad my son has someone as sweet as you for his boyfriend."

Embarrassed, Hiei quietly accepted her hug. When she sat down again Kurama released Hiei's hand and put an arm around him pulling him closer. "Mother, I'm going to be looking for an apartment today. I want to live with Hiei and that wouldn't be right here in your home."

Shiori smiled. "Actually, your father and I have discussed what we should do if you and Hiei got together. We agree, an apartment would be the better choice, especially with Shu-Chan around. We want to make sure you stay in school though. What we've decided is we'll pay half your rent while you're in school so at most you might need a part time job to pay the rest of your expenses."

Kurama was relieved that she was accepting this so well. Not wanting to ever be a financial burden on his parents Kurama frequently pawned pieces of his long hidden treasures then saved the money. "I have a considerable amount of money saved up Mother. I think Hiei and I can manage on our own but thank you for the offer."

As Kurama talked to his mother he was unaware that beside him his mate was quietly fuming. As soon as they said goodbye to Shiori Kurama turned to Hiei. "I know you probably don't want to look at apartments Hiei. I won't make you go with me if you don't want to."

Looking at the expression on his mate's face Kurama suddenly realized he was angry. "What the hell ever gave you the idea that I would live in this godforsaken place Kurama?"

Stunned, Kurama was momentarily speechless. After a moment he stammered. "Hiei… you know that I have committed to living here until my mother's death. Our mating doesn't change that."

Hiei growled. "The hell it doesn't. Your place is with me and my home is in Makai, as is yours Fox."

Kurama couldn't believe they were standing on the sidewalk fighting one day after their mating. "Hiei, I am not doing this here."

When Kurama turned to walk away Hiei grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going Kurama?"

Trying to remain calm Kurama closed his eyes a moment and sighed. "I am going to find us an apartment. No matter what we decide for the future Hiei we can't continue to live at my mothers. Once we have a place of our own then we can discuss our future more rationally."

Nodding his agreement Hiei had an odd look on his face. "I probably should go with you Fox. This early in our mating your leash will be quite short."

Thinking Hiei was still angry a curious look crossed Kurama's face. "Don't you trust me Hiei?"

Hiei shook his head. "I trust you implicitly Kurama. Perhaps you should walk down the street and see what I mean. I'll wait right here."

Not sure what Hiei was up to Kurama did as he was told and walked away. Every few steps Kurama would look back at Hiei before continuing. When he was about a block away he felt a pain begin to form in his chest. Within a few more steps he almost couldn't breath. When he would have fallen to his knees Hiei was at his side and he suddenly felt better. "Hiei, what the hell was that?"

Hiei smirked and shrugged. "Your leash Fox."

Stunned Kurama just stared as he explained. "Fire demon males are very possessive of their mates. When they mark a mate a bond forms. If both mates are male then the stronger of the two controls the bond. Since you're not a fire demon I control the bond."

Kurama slowly digested Hiei's words. "You're saying you can control me in some way?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes Fox I can. In the beginning we won't be able to be separated by more than the distance you just saw. As time passes and the bond strengthens I will be able to lengthen your leash so to speak. In a few months it should be strong enough to permit us to be apart for several weeks at a time, if I allow it."

Kurama's heart was pounding. "So you have control over how far apart we can be?"

Again Hiei nodded. "Even now if I didn't allow it you wouldn't get two steps away from me."

Kurama was suddenly very still. His next words were not in the form of a question. "Through this bond you can force me back to Makai."

Holding Kurama's gaze Hiei confirmed his fear. "Yes."

Seeing that his fox was feeling trapped Hiei knew he needed to give him some space. "For now I will let things go on as they have Kurama. I realize you have commitments here that you can't just walk away from. Deciding where we will live in the future can wait. If an apartment is where we're going to live until we do then let's go find one because I'm horny and tired."

When the threat of being dragged back to Makai had been removed Kurama relaxed. He knew it was only a temporary reprieve but it was enough for now. "I guess this means you're stuck apartment hunting with me then. I'll make it as painless as possible. There are actually two places I've been looking at already. Let's go see which one suites us better Fire-Baby."

As they walked down the street together both demons were relieved that the argument seemed to be over yet both were acutely aware of the slight tension that remained.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but with the holidays and a huge case of writers block I just couldn't seem to get this started. I know this is short but it's better than nothing. I'll try to do better on the next chapter.

I haven't had an email update in ages. I'll bet that means the systems screwing up again. Oh well, I hope everyone finds this. Thanks for all your patience and great reviews. Please don't forget to review this even if it is patheticly short. I love hearing from everyone.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

As he finished washing the dinner dishes Kurama looked to where his mate sat on the sofa watching TV. Without much comment Hiei had accompanied Kurama as he found them an apartment. Most of the furniture had been given to them by Shiori so it had only taken a few trips to the store for miscellaneous things to complete their sparsely furnished apartment. Knowing that Hiei didn't want to stay in the Ningenkai Kurama had been afraid of putting too much effort into a home he might soon have to leave.

Over the last few days they had not discussed their future at all. In fact they talked very little and the tension between them was obvious. The only time either seemed to lower his guard was after they had gone to bed. Each night as they lay beside each other in the dark they were instinctively drawn into each others arms. Their lovemaking, though passionate, was almost desperate, as if trying to recapture something that was missing.

Making his way to where Hiei waited Kurama was a little nervous of the conversation they needed to have. He was due to return to school in just two days and he knew they had to talk before that happened. Sitting beside Hiei Kurama drew a deep breath. "Hiei, can we talk?"

Sensing Kurama's unease Hiei turned off the TV before looking at his mate. In his usual fashion Hiei didn't speak but waited for Kurama. "I need to know what happens now Hiei. I'm supposed to go back to school the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Mukuro will be expecting you back soon too. With the bond that connects us how are we going to work this out?"

Though they were sitting beside each other on a rather small sofa they didn't touch. This fact seemed to make them even more aware of the mounting tension between them. Hiei considered Kurama's words a moment before he shrugged. "I don't know Kurama. It will be two or three months before we can be separated, and then only for a week or two at most."

Kurama felt his heart constrict when Hiei mentioned being apart. "Hiei, do you regret what we've done? I mean, we acted on our passion without discussing the consequences."

Thinking it was Kurama that had regrets Hiei looked away. "It doesn't matter if we have regrets Fox, a demon mating is forever and the bond is unbreakable."

Taking Hiei's evasive answer as conformation of his regrets Kurama felt as if his heart were breaking. "It seems we're no closer to an answer now than we were the other day."

When Hiei didn't respond Kurama stood. "I'm really tired Hiei, I think I'll go to bed."

Hiei just watched as Kurama walked away. He sat for some time trying to think of a solution that would bring back the happiness they'd had right after their mating. Not finding one after an hour Hiei turned off the lights and went into the bedroom. In the dark Hiei stripped off his clothes and crawled in bed beside Kurama.

The redhead was curled up on his side with his back to Hiei. Turning away Hiei closed his eyes. For the first time since their mating they didn't make love, they didn't even touch. As he fell asleep Hiei didn't see the silent tears slipping from Kurama's eyes.

* * *

Waking alone Hiei showered and dressed before seeking out Kurama. He was a little surprised to find Shiori sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning Hiei. Shuuichi was kind enough to invite me for breakfast this morning."

Hiei just nodded. Looking around he found Kurama at the stove. Not sure what else to do Hiei sat across from Shiori and waited. A few minutes later Kurama brought the food to the table. Shiori's keen eye didn't miss her son's nervous smile as he greeted his lover. "Morning Koi. I hope you don't mind but when Mother called to check on us this morning I invited her over to see our new place."

Shaking his head Hiei watched as Kurama served the food he'd prepared. "It's fine if she comes over Kurama. I know how much she worries about you."

Shiori smiled. "I worry about both of you Hiei. Especially right now. I don't mean to pry but I get the feeling something's not right between you."

Kurama glanced nervously at Hiei. He relaxed a little when Hiei shrugged. "Tell her what you wish Fox. We sure the hell haven't found a solution on our own."

Glancing between his mate and his mother Kurama sighed. "Perhaps you're right Hiei. Mother, Hiei and I have been wrestling with a little problem. I want us to live here, where my family is and where school is. Hiei's… work and home is outside the city and he wants me to move there with him."

Shiori's eyes widened. She hadn't considered the thought that Hiei might take her son away. "Oh, that would be a problem. I'm sure you want to at least finish school before moving anywhere Shuuichi. Living here however might jeopardize Hiei's job. That doesn't even address the issue that this is your home and that is his. Just where is your home Hiei?"

The fire demon looked questioningly at his mate. Kurama gave a little laugh. "I'm sure you've never heard of it Mother. It's a very rural area a few hours from here."

Both demons sighed in relief when she didn't pursue the question. "I see. There must be some compromise you could reach, at least for the next year until you finish school. Perhaps that's the answer, don't look too far into the future. If you're trying to plan the rest of your life together that might be too overwhelming. Just concentrate on the next year for now and worry about the future later. A lot can change in a year."

Considering her words Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama was almost afraid to get his hopes up knowing that Hiei would be making the bigger compromise in her suggestion. "That's not a bad suggestion Hiei. If we explain things to Mukuro maybe she'll work with us. She's always indulged you by giving you time to visit me in the past. I'll go to Alaric with you on the days I'm not in school and you could spend time here with me during the week. Then we'd only have to be apart some of the time."

Seeing the look of hope in Kurama's eyes Hiei knew he couldn't deny him. "We could try that for now. A year's not that long."

When Kurama gave him a huge smile Hiei blushed. His blush deepened when right in front of Shiori Kurama threw himself into Hiei's arms. "Oh Hiei, thank you. I know we can make this work if we try."

When Kurama's lips found his Shiori was forgotten, at least until they heard her giggle. Pulling back it was Kurama's turn to blush. He was sitting in Hiei's lap kissing the fire demon for all he was worth right in front of his mother. Embarrassed he gave Hiei a glance that said they would continue this later before moving back to his own chair. Still blushing he smiled at Shiori. "Thank you Mother. I think your advice will help a lot. Let's finish breakfast then I'll show you the rest of the apartment."

Hiei ate quietly as Kurama and Shiori talked. When Kurama showed Shiori around and the two discussed plans for the apartment Hiei went to sit in the bedroom window. When they came in the bedroom he heard Shiori laugh. "Now I know why you picked this apartment Shuuichi. The bay window in the window is perfect for Hiei. He's always liked sitting on the sill in your room. You'll have to get a cushion for it so he'll be more comfortable."

Kurama smiled at the cute sight of his mate shyly trying to ignore them. "I already ordered one mother. Actually, it was Hiei that picked this apartment and yes it was because of that window."

Hiei patiently waited for over an hour while Kurama and Shiori visited. When he finally heard her leave his heart beat quickened in anticipation. A moment later he felt strong arms go around him. Green eyes sparkled as Kurama leaned in to kiss him. There wasn't much he could do but hold on when one of Kurama's arms slipped under his knees and he felt himself being carried to the bed.

Once they were cuddled in each others arms Kurama moved back to look down at Hiei. "Are you sure you're alright with everything we discussed Hiei?"

Hiei reached up to brush back Kurama's hair. "If you're happy Kurama, that's all that matters."

Smiling, Kurama kissed his nose. "We're mated Hiei so it's about _our_ happiness, not just mine."

Mischief sparkled in Hiei's ruby eyes. "I can think of something that would make us both happy Fox."

Kurama grinned. "Oh you can? Why don't you tell me what would make you happy Koi and I'll do anything you want."

Kurama's sexy words sent shocks straight to his groin. "My fox naked would make me very happy for starters."

"One naked fox coming right up." Laughing green eyes faded to gold as Kurama changed forms. The Youko planted a heart stopping kiss on Hiei before rising from the bed. Moving to the stereo by the desk Kurama bent over and presented Hiei with his behind as he turned on some music. Hiei hid a grin as the Youko's firm behind and tail swayed to the music a moment before turning and gently slowly danced his way back to the bed.

When Kurama began a sensual striptease the soft beat of the music Hiei was forced to put his hands behind his head in an effort not to reach for the beautiful creature before him. Hiei thought it was sexy when Kurama's sash and tunic slid from his fingers baring a muscular chest for him to gaze upon. When those same long fingers splayed across tight abs before slowly traveled up to caress the chest he'd been admiring Hiei's mouth went dry. When Kurama's fingers circled and pinched his own nipples causing him to moan Hiei moaned along with him.

Spurred on by his lover's sexy moans Kurama slowly reached for the tie to his pants. Hiei only got a brief glimpse of hip and navel before Kurama once again turned and wiggled his behind. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Hiei bit his lip just as Kurama lowered his pants. Seeing Kurama's now bare behind bent over before him had Hiei hard and panting. As much as he wanted to reach for his fox Hiei waited to see what the playful Youko would do next.

Hiei wasn't disappointed when Kurama turned back and proudly displayed his own rock hard erection. Licking his lips in anticipation Hiei's heart nearly stopped when Kurama ran a hand down his chest, along his abs then lower to wrap around his own arousal.

Sitting up Hiei ripped off his shirt and reached for his belt as he watched Kurama stroke himself. Hiding a grin Kurama closed his eyes and moaned as he pleasured himself for Hiei. He was so horny if Hiei didn't hurry he'd finish without him. The only warning Kurama had was a growl before he was pulled down on the bed and his hand was shoved away to be replaced by the fire demon's hot mouth.

The sight of Hiei's dark head bobbing between his legs was nearly Kurama's undoing. When Kurama reached down to run his fingers in Hiei's hair Hiei growled. Feeling the fire demon's growl vibrate around the tip of his erection had Kurama screaming out his pleasure.

Knowing his Youko mate liked things a little rough Hiei paused only long enough to stoke Kurama's special oil on his erection before claiming him in one swift thrust. Kurama's cry was half gasp half moan has he felt Hiei fill him. Bending his knees he matched Hiei stroke for stroke as they set a frenzied pace.

Wanting to watch Kurama's pleasure Hiei grabbed the Youko and rolled them. Indulging his mate Kurama knelt straddling Hiei's hips and began touching himself as he had earlier. Knowing four hands were better than two Hiei touched his lover. The duel assault of soft hands and calloused ones had Kurama drowning in pleasure.

Hiei was quickly approaching his end as he watched Kurama wither and moan above him. From his position astride Hiei Kurama rode him hard. Feeling his groin tighten Hiei reached for Kurama's erection. Within a few strokes Hiei felt the Youko's body tighten around him. Both demons cried the others name then collapsed in a spent heap.

From his shoulder Hiei felt and heard Kurama chuckle. "Isn't make up sex the greatest Hiei?"

Hiei stroked back long strands of silver hair to look at Kurama. "I wasn't aware we were fighting Fox."

Kurama shrugged. "Disagreeing is close enough to fighting to still call it make up sex Hiei. Either way it was still great sex."

Pulling Kurama close Hiei closed his eyes. "What ever you call it I will admit it was great. Now shut up and let me get some sleep Fox. You wore me out."

"Your wish is my command Fire-Baby." Cuddling closer both fell into a sated sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG why didn't I end this with the mating? I have had so much trouble getting back to this. One of my biggest peeves however is an unfinished story so here's the next chapter.

Damn, I almost hate posting this now knowing how much the email alerts are screwing up. Oh well, I've left you all hanging too long as it is, I'll just have to hope you find this.

The lime in this got a bit juicy and kinky so if you're under age please don't read from where Kurama comes back upstairs until the fist scene break (yeah like that's going to help). Oh well, as a mother at least I tried.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. **Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

Over the next few weeks Hiei and Kurama's life settled into a regular routine. During the week Kurama went to his classes at the university. Hiei spent his time sleeping in a tree near whatever building Kurama was in. Not wanting Hiei to get bored with his quiet ningen life Kurama found an isolated area not far from their apartment where he could train. Monday through Wednesday they would go there as soon as Kurama got out of class and train together for an hour or two. After that Kurama would take out his books and laptop. Sitting in the grass Kurama did his homework while Hiei continued his training. It wasn't as comfortable as the desk in their apartment but at least Hiei was happy.

Since Kurama didn't have classes on Friday they would set out for Makai right after class let out on Thursday afternoon. In Makai Hiei returned to work for the next three days. If Hiei was forced to be away from the castle then Kurama would accompany him, otherwise Kurama sat at the desk in Hiei's office doing his homework. Outside the window Kurama could usually see Hiei working with his troops. Sometimes the Youko would tend the garden nearby or sit reading under a tree as he waited for his mate.

On Sunday evening they would return to the apartment and try to relax before it started all over again. Shiori checked on them regularly and they tried to have dinner with her at least once a week. Though their life was hectic they were happy because they were together. With each of them giving a little things seemed to be working out.

It was Saturday and Kurama sat at Hiei's desk working on a report that was due on Monday. Suddenly he felt Hiei's energy dip momentarily. Without a second thought the redhead rushed to the window. It was a silver Youko however that jumped from the second story window to the ground and raced to his mate. Within seconds Kurama pushed through Hiei's troops to find the fire demon laying in the grass with a hand over a bloody wound on his stomach. Without a second thought his rosewhip came out and slashed a demon leaning over Hiei holding a bloody sword.

Without turning his back on the other demons Kurama knelt at Hiei's side but before he could do or say anything Hiei yelled at him. "Kurama, what the hell are you doing? That's one of my men!"

Concerned only for his mate Kurama tore Hiei's shirt to get a better look at his wound. "I don't give a damn who it is, no one hurts my mate!"

Hiei shoved Kurama's hands aside and tried to get up. He could see that two other demons were carrying away their wounded comrade. "Fox, we were training! Sometimes I get hurt! It's nothing!"

Before he could rise Hiei found himself swept up in Kurama's strong arms. "A gaping wound in your stomach is not nothing Hiei! Training is over for today!"

The last was barked at Hiei's troops as Kurama carried him to the castle. Just as they entered Mukuro descended on them. "What's going on out here? I could here you two yelling from my office."

Kurama only growled as he continued past her up the stairs. Once in their room Kurama put Hiei on the bed before heading to the bathroom for water and bandages. "Don't move."

Not one to take orders well Hiei rose from the bed the moment Kurama was out of sight. He hadn't gone three steps however before he grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. Seeing Hiei on the floor Kurama quickly set his supplies down and picked Hiei back up. The moment Kurama touched him Hiei felt better. "What the hell was that Fox?"

Worried, Kurama laid Hiei down gently. "What happened Koi? Are you hurt somewhere else?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, but when I tried to leave I felt this strong pulling in my chest and I couldn't breath. It went away the moment you touched me."

Kurama frowned then a moment later he smiled. "Hiei, that's the way it feels when you control our bond. I was willing you to stay put as I went into the bathroom. It seems that even though I'm not a fire demon I'm strong enough to control the bond. That means I'm not the only one on a leash now."

Pouting, Hiei flopped back on the pillows with a grunt. "Hn."

Kurama's smile faded as he wet the towel he'd gotten and began cleaning Hiei's wound. They remained silent as Kurama grew several plants and with the remaining water made a paste to put on Hiei's wound. After Hiei was bandaged Kurama gathered his supplies and took them to the bathroom. When he returned Kurama sat on the bed facing Hiei. "Koi, I'm sorry I attacked your soldier. I saw you hurt and reacted on instinct."

Reaching out Hiei grabbed a hand full of Kurama's silver hair and tugged him closer. "It's alright Fox, I would have done the same had someone hurt you."

Smiling, Kurama closed the gap between them and kissed his mate. Stretching out beside Hiei Kurama cuddled against him, resting his head on the fire demon's shoulder. "This is kind of nice. We don't get much time to relax with me always at school or you at work."

Strong fingers stroked Kurama's ears and hair. Under his cheek Kurama felt Hiei chuckle. "Yeah, you'll have to give me the afternoon off more often."

Mukuro's firm voice interrupted their quiet moment however neither of them moved from the others embrace when she entered the room. "There won't be any troops left for Hiei to train if they're all afraid of dying by Kurama's rosewhip if he gets hurt. You might like to know however that Jocken will be fine. The healer said he was sliced up pretty good though."

Kurama looked at Hiei before sitting up to address Mukuro. "I had already aimed for him when I realized it might have been an accident. The best I could do then was try to miss his vital organs."

Mukuro shook her head. "Hiei always said you were deadly precise with that thing. I guess it's a good thing you'd be on our side in a fight."

Golden eyes regarded her coldly. "Hiei's side Mukuro, never forget that."

Inclining her head the demon lord smirked. "Warning taken Kurama. Hiei I guess I'll let you have the afternoon off this time but don't let it happen again."

When she was gone Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss before hopping off the bed. "Just let me run downstairs and get my stuff then we'll spend our afternoon off together, just the two of us."

Kurama got as far as the door before he felt a slight pull in his chest. Stopping he turned to look curiously at Hiei. Sitting on the bed resting back on his hands Hiei shrugged and grinned. "Just making sure you were still on your leash Fox."

Kurama laughed as he felt Hiei release the bond before running downstairs for his books and laptop. At the desk Kurama took a moment to change back to his human form before sitting down to save the work on his computer. Unplugging it from the makeshift generator he had created to power it while in Makai Kurama suddenly felt a slight pulling in his chest. With a smile he gathered it with his books and hurried back to his mate.

Entering their room Kurama's breath caught when he saw Hiei. The fire demon was stretched out on the bed, naked and hard. Dumping his thins on a nearby table Kurama smiled. "I guess there's no need to ask what you want to do this afternoon."

Moving toward the bed Kurama reached into his hair and with a flip of his wrist produced a beautiful red rose which he presented to his mate. Kurama tried not to smirk when Hiei didn't notice the seed that landed just past his head. Leaning forward Kurama distracted Hiei with a passionate kiss. When Hiei would have put his arms around Kurama however the redhead pinned his hands beside his head.

Effectively distracted by the sexy redhead kissing him it took Hiei a moment to realize that Kurama no longer held him down yet he couldn't move his arms. Hiei glanced momentarily at the grinning redhead that straddled his hips before looking up to see his wrists firmly held by one of Kurama's plants. Knowing Kurama would never harm him Hiei looked back at his mate curiously. "Relax Fire-Baby, I just want to have a little fun."

Warm lips started at his neck before kissing their way to his chest. Soft fingers circled his right nipple before being replaced by the warm swirl of Kurama's tongue. Wanting to touch his lover Hiei tugged on the vines but they held fast. Moving lower Kurama's sexy tongue dipped into his navel as soft hands caressed his hips and thighs causing Hiei's eyes to drift closed. Suddenly realizing the assault on his nipples continued Hiei looked down to see that the vine that encased his wrists now stretched down to his chest. Moist tentacles circled the pebbled nipples simulating his lover's tongue.

Fascinated Hiei watched more of the plant continue down his sides to wind gently around his legs and ankles. As Kurama moved between his legs the plant gently but firmly bent his knees and pulled his legs apart leaving him open for his lover's pleasure. Too slowly Kurama's fingers began to touch his throbbing erection. "Gods Kurama please!"

Playful green eyes met his as Kurama continued teasing him. "What's the matter Fire-Baby, don't you like the way I play?"

Hiei's only reaction was a loud moan as the plant softly massaged the inside of his thighs, occasionally ghosting between his legs. When Kurama only continued the light caress on his erection Hiei glared down at him. What greeted him was the sight of his lover kissing the moist head of his arousal. Then Kurama's eyes met his as he slowly licked Hiei's essence from his lips with a moan. "Mmm. You taste so good Hiei. Tell me Koibito, what would you like me to do to you?"

Hiei's breath was coming in pants as he shouted his answer. "Suck me off Fox!"

When Kurama's warm mouth descended on him Hiei stopped breathing entirely. Hiei was so turned on by Kurama's sexy foreplay that he knew it would only take a few strokes of the talented mouth before he climaxed. Finally drawing a breath that he knew would cry out his pleasure Hiei was surprised when he gasped instead. On the brink of his release Kurama drew back. Hiei was close enough that even without Kurama's mouth he should have still reached his end but something almost painful prevented it. Looking down Hiei saw more of Kurama's plant but this time it was wrapped tightly around the base of his erection.

Mouth open and unable to speak Hiei could only stare as Kurama rose from the bed. With a shrug Kurama slowly reached for the top button on his shirt. "I'm improvising. There's a little toy called a c-ring that, when placed on the base of an erection, keeps a man on the brink of his pleasure without allowing him to climax. I know I usually make sure you have more than one orgasm when we make love but tonight I thought I'd give you just one mind blowing one."

As if he were suddenly distracted Kurama looked away, thinking. "Hm, I'll have to remember to get one for Keiko, I think Yusuke would enjoy it."

Tugging frantically at the plant holding his wrists Hiei shouted. "Screw Yusuke Fox! Get this thing off of me now! I need to…"

Hiei was cut off by a loud knock on the door. When Kurama grinned and moved to the door Hiei growled. Before he could scream at who ever was on the other side Kurama's plant firmly covered his mouth. Before Kurama opened the door he blew Hiei a kiss. Hiei was prevented from growling when the plant covering his body began licking at his nipples again and stroking his erection. His breath was coming in pants as the plant caressed him intimately.

Quickly untucking his shirt to cover his obvious erection Kurama discretely opened the door. Careful that the demon messenger couldn't see his withering lover Kurama took the note he brought and opened it. With a grin the redhead spoke to the messenger. "Hm, so Yomi would like to see me. I'm kind of in the middle of something but I might be able to make time."

Feeling a sharp pull in his chest Kurama was almost brought to his knees. Shoving the note back at the demon Kurama gasped. "Tell him I'll call him!"

Slamming the door Kurama stumbled to the bed. Passion glazed red eyes glared at him. The pull on their bond loosened as Kurama ripped at his clothes. "I get it Koi, you don't want to be neglected any more. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Crawling between Hiei's legs Kurama quickly impaled himself in his mate's warm body. The only part of the plant Kurama released however was the leaves over Hiei's mouth. Hiei was so lost in the pleasure Kurama gave him he could only gasp and moan as his mate plundered his willing body. It felt like an eternity before Kurama's soft hand slipped between them and began stroking him. When the wicked plant released his erection Hiei saw stars and screamed out Kurama's name as he orgasmed.

At the beautiful sight of Hiei's pleasure Kurama gave one more firm thrust and lost himself in his lover's body. By the time Kurama's plant withdrew back to a seed and he collapsed at his mate's side Hiei was unconscious. Gathering Hiei close Kurama knew he had accomplished his goal of giving his mate an orgasm he would never forget.

* * *

It was just over two months since the demon's mating and Kurama wondered why they were still not able to be more than a few hundred yards apart. It was Wednesday and the redhead was just getting out of class. Descending the steps of the math building Kurama was headed for the tree Hiei was sleeping in when he was stopped by a group of girls he'd gone to high school with. One of the girls, Maya, he'd even gone to elementary school with. In fact she was the girl he and Hiei had saved from a demon on the day he'd met the fire demon. "Hello Ladies. Is there something I can do for you?"

Maya smiled. She'd always been infatuated with the handsome redhead but for some reason she had never spoken to him of it. Little did she know that her hesitation was part of the effects of the dream flower pollen he had used to erase her memory of that fateful day so many years ago. "Shuuichi, we were wondering if you could help us with that new math concept the professor was showing us today? It's really complicated."

Glancing to Hiei's tree Kurama gave a little sigh. "Well, I was just going to meet someone but I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

Kurama knew Hiei wouldn't be happy that their training session would be delayed but he couldn't be rude to his old classmates. Escorting the girls to a table in the quad Kurama took Maya's math book and opened it. He was immediately surrounded by four anxious females all trying to be the one closest to him. Luckily the table was round and two girls finally sat across from him.

He spent the next fifteen minutes helping them understand the math concept they'd learned in class. Sitting next to him Maya leaned closer to point at one of the problems on the page. "Oh I get it. That would mean the answer to this is fifty two."

Looking at her Kurama gave her a pleasant smile. "Yes Maya, that's correct."

Suddenly Kurama's heart began to pound. Behind him he had only a moments warning before Hiei slid his hands across his shoulders and down his chest to hug him from behind. Kurama tried not to stiffen at the unexpected show of affection from his mate in front of the girls. He felt warm lips caress his cheek as Hiei kissed him before purring in his ear. "Did you forget I was waiting Koi?"

Nervously, Kurama glanced at the girls startled expressions. It was Maya who recovered first. "Shuuichi, who's your friend? I think I remember seeing him a few times when we were in high school."

Hiei straightened but didn't remove his arms from around Kurama. "I'm Hiei, his lover."

Kurama could tell from the tone of Hiei's voice and the fingers caressing his chest that his mate was making sure the girls knew to whom the redhead belonged. Across the table Kurama's demon ears could hear one of the girls whisper to the other that she didn't know Shuuichi was gay. Though she too was disappointed with the turn of events Maya smiled trying to put her old friend at ease. "You two make a nice couple Shuuichi, I'm happy for you."

The girl on his other side, Kurama thought her name was Kim, pouted. "This is just not fair. Why didn't you ever tell us you liked boys Shuuichi? Some of us have waited a long time for you to notice us."

Glancing up Kurama glared at Hiei briefly before turning to Kim. Before he could say anything however Maya scolded the girl. "Kim, that's not fair. Shuuichi has never done anything to encourage us. Actually he has repeatedly told you and every other girl, or boy for that matter, that pursued him that he wasn't interested. On White day, Valentine's day and Christmas he has always refused to accept any chocolates or gifts that were given him. He has not gone on even one date with any of us. In fact the only person I have ever seen Shuuichi even walk home from school with is Hiei."

Kim at least had the decency to look guilty. "She's right Shuuichi and I'm sorry."

Feeling Hiei's fingers begin to move closer to his nipple Kurama trapped the fire demon's hands in his as he spoke. "That's alright Kim, you couldn't have known. It isn't easy, even in this day and age, to come out and admit you're in love with another man. Not everyone is open minded about it."

Maya smiled at him encouragingly. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Kurama knew his lover wanted to leave but held tight to his hands as Hiei's punishment for revealing their relationship like he had. "We've been best friends since you and I were in middle school Maya but we've only been together as a couple for a little over two months now."

Kim grinned. "So that's why we're seeing so much more of your cute boyfriend."

Kurama's ears heard Hiei's subtle growl but he also felt the fire demon's temperature rise with his blush. Taking pity on him Kurama moved to rise. "Ladies if we're through here Hiei and I have plans this afternoon."

After saying goodbye the demons headed for their training ground. "Hiei, that was so awkward. Why did you do that to me?"

Beside him Hiei frowned. "What's the matter Fox, are you ashamed of our relationship? Or maybe it's just me you're ashamed of."

Kurama's hand snaked out and grabbed Hiei pulling the fire demon around to face him. "How dare you? Hiei, I have never done anything to warrant such an accusation. I'm proud enough of you that I have told my mother more about you and our relationship than anything I've ever shared with her before. I have openly expressed my love for you to the only people in our lives that matter, my family, your sister and our friends. By friends I mean our real friends not those fan girls back there. Their opinion means nothing to me therefore I didn't feel the need to share our relationship with them."

Looking down, Hiei shuffled his feet guiltily. "You're right Fox. I'm sorry. I just didn't like those females fawning all over you. I've had to stand back and watch them drool over you for years. Now that you're mine I want them to know it so they'll leave you alone."

Standing on the sidewalk Kurama didn't care who saw as he tipped Hiei's face up to his and kissed him. "You were jealous, weren't you Fire-Baby? That's so cute. It was kind of exciting to have you stake your claim on me like that."

Shyly, Hiei turned and continued walking. "That better be enough to keep those bitches away from you Fox. I won't be so nice if I have to scare them away again."

Laughing, Kurama slipped his hand in Hiei's as they walked down the street. Looking at their joined hands Hiei knew Kurama was openly letting the world know that they were together and he didn't care who knew it.

* * *

The next morning Kurama was getting ready for school when the phone rang. Picking it up he was surprised to hear Yukina on the other end. _"Good morning Kurama. I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"_

Kurama smiled. "Of course Yukina, what can I do for you?"

He winked when he saw Hiei's head snap around at the mention of his sister's name. _"I'm making Hiei fish for lunch today and I don't have any dill weed. I was hoping you could send some with him."_

Kurama's eyes held Hiei's as he answered her calmly. "I'd be happy to send dill weed for Hiei's fish Yukina. That's so sweet that you're making him lunch while I'm at school today. Has he been visiting you often?"

Closing his eyes to his fox's accusing glare Hiei knew Yukina was telling Kurama that they had lunch together yesterday and twice last week. Silently he listened as Kurama thanked his sister for taking such good care of his mate before hanging up. Hiei drew a breath before opening his eyes. The expression in Kurama's eyes was unreadable. The cold tone of his voice however spoke volumes. "How long Hiei? How long have you been lying to me about the status of our bond?"

Determined not to look away Hiei answered. "Not long Kurama. Yesterday we were able to be apart for most of the day, last week it was only a few hours."

Hiei could tell Kurama was trying hard to control his temper. The redhead took several deep breaths but then didn't speak as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the bedroom. After a minute Hiei followed wanting to explain but the living room was empty. Kurama had left without saying goodbye.

Knowing he had to fix this Hiei flitted out the bedroom window after his mate. As Hiei came up beside him Kurama kept walking. Reaching out Hiei tried to take his hand. "Kurama…"

Angrily pulling his hand away Kurama hissed at him but didn't stop. "I don't want to hear it Hiei!"

Now Hiei was getting angry. "Damn it Kurama, let me…"

Hiei was cut off when Kurama stopped and turned on him. "What Hiei, explain? Apologize? Why should I listen to any more lies?"

Frustrated when Kurama walked away again Hiei did the only thing he could think of, he used the bond to try and rein in his mate. This of course was the wrong thing to do to an angry Youko. Hiei felt a brief flash of Kurama's ki as the redhead projected the bond back at him knocking the fire demon off his feet.

Standing over his mate Kurama reached into his hair withdrawing a seed. Hiei's eyes widened as if he expected an attack. A moment later a sprig of dill weed hit him in the chest. "Enjoy your lunch with Yukina."

Dill weed in hand Hiei flitted to the temple.

* * *

Hiei hung his head as Yukina scolded him. "Oh Hiei, how could you? Your relationship is in it's earliest most fragile state right now. Even if it weren't, you shouldn't have lied to him."

Heaving a sigh, Hiei looked at his sister. "You think I don't know that Yukina? We went from being friends to being mated without a courtship. Because of that our relationship is fragile just as you said. That's why I wanted him near me where we could strengthen our relationship."

Shaking her head Yukina stopped pacing and sat beside her brother. "What are you going to do now?"

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. It's been about four hours so I'll have to go to the school soon to at least be near him. When he gets out I'll try talking to him again. Today's the day we go to Makai, maybe on the way he'll listen."

Suddenly Yukina jumped up. "In all the excitement I didn't fix you lunch."

Reaching out Hiei stopped her from going to the kitchen. "It's alright Yukina, I couldn't eat now anyway."

After they said goodbye Hiei flitted to the university. Knowing Kurama's schedule well, Hiei settled in a tree close to his class. Hiei gave Kurama a weak smile when green eyes sought him out. His heart sank when Kurama just turned away without acknowledging him.

Though the bond hadn't began to pull on either of them, both felt almost relieved to be together again. Remembering this same feeling yesterday Kurama wondered why he hadn't associated it with Hiei having been gone. Now that he was aware of it he could feel that the bond strengthened within an hour of Hiei's return.

Kurama had one more class to attend before he was through for the day, a botany lecture. Shaking his head at the futility of teaching botany to a thousand year old Youko Kurama masked his ki and slipped out the side door. Hiei wouldn't miss him for over an hour since the lecture was in a lecture hall at the back of the building. There were no windows there so Hiei wasn't able to watch him as he had during his lab class.

Kurama wasn't even aware of where he was going until he saw his mother's house. He didn't knock as he entered and called out. "Mother, are you home?"

A moment later Shiori came down the stairs. "Shuuichi, what a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Smiling, Kurama leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Yes, actually I am but I just wasn't up to it this afternoon."

Raising an eyebrow Shiori looked at him curious. "Uh oh, did you and Hiei have a lovers quarrel? Now that I think about it this is the first time I've seen you in over two months without Hiei at your side. Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

When he was seated beside her Kurama sighed. "I'm upset with Hiei for not telling me something. He didn't exactly lie to me, he just kept something from me, something important. Now, here looking at you, I feel like a big hypocrite. He didn't do anything that I myself haven't done many times."

Shiori smiled. "In other words, you kept secrets from me. Secrets I would have felt were important for me to know."

The guilt on his face was obvious as Kurama nodded his head. "Well Shuuichi, that's a tough one. There's nothing wrong with keeping a secret unless that secret effects someone else. Especially if it hurts someone you love."

Kurama thought about her words for several moments before he spoke. "Keeping my secrets from you have kept you from being hurt all these years Mother."

When he looked at her Kurama was surprised at the sadness he saw reflected in her eyes. "That's because you didn't know how much your secrets have hurt me all these years Shuuichi."

When his eyes widened Shiori gave him a sad smile. "Yes Shuuichi, I've known you kept secrets from me. You have no idea how happy I was when you finally trusted me enough to tell me that you were gay. And now that you and Hiei are together I'm thrilled that you confide in me and come to me for advice. But I know you have more secrets that you won't share with me. All these years I've felt like you almost raised yourself… like you didn't really need me."

Hearing the pain in her words Kurama gathered her into his arms. "Oh Mother, I never meant for you to feel like that. I love you and have always needed you. I always will."

As they sat holding each other Kurama knew the time had come to reveal his biggest secret. "Mother, the real reason I've kept secrets from you is not only to protect you and keep you from being hurt but to keep me from being hurt as well."

Pulling away from him Shiori frowned. "How can your secrets hurt you?"

Just thinking about her rejection already hurt. "Because when you hear my secrets Mother, I don't think you'll love me any more."

Shiori reached out to caress his cheek. "You are my son Shuuichi and there is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you."

Closing his eyes for a moment Kurama leaned into her caress. When he opened his eyes Shiori pulled her hand back when she saw his eyes change from green to gold. "What if my secrets didn't come from this world Mother? What if they came from a world you were brought up to fear and hate? What if they… What if I… came from the demon world?"

Shiori's eyes widened when her son reached under his red hair and withdrew a small seed. She stared in amazement as the seed in his palm suddenly sprouted. She gasped when a moment later he held a beautiful blood red rose. Taking her stunned silence as the rejection he'd always feared Kurama took her hand and closed her fingers around his rose. "I will always love you Mother."

As he stood to leave Kurama saw Hiei watching from the kitchen doorway. Sad green eyes met ruby. "You taught me a valuable lesson today Hiei. Secrets hurt the ones we love."

Without another word Kurama left his mate and mother behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for the delay with this. I threw a huge surprise party for my sister's birthday. Besides the cleaning, cooking and shopping I then had forty (mostly drunk) friends and family to deal with.

This isn't quite over yet. I still haven't resolved where they will live once Kurama's out of school. I'm going to try to wrap this up in one or two more chapters though. I did something with this chapter I've never done before. I've edited the lemon on the version I posted here. I'm sorry, it was just a little more than what this sight would probably allow (but still not too graphic). If you're old enough you could read it on AFF dot net I'll be posting the full version there.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you'll keep them coming.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**Chapter 8**

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. Kurama had just walked out on Shiori after telling her he was a demon. Looking at the human Hiei saw her bury her face in her hands and begin to cry. Not knowing what else to do he turned to leave. Her quiet sobs however tore at his heart and he turned back.

Walking around the sofa he stood in front of her a moment before hesitantly reaching out to pat her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Startled she looked up at him with a gasp. The two stared at each other a moment before Shiori flung her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his stomach.

Hiei stiffened and started to pull away but again her sobs stopped him. Sighing in frustration Hiei loosened her hold enough to sit beside her. With her arms around him and her tear streaked face tucked against his chest Hiei still didn't know what to do. Once again he tried to comfort her by patting her back.

Outside Kurama hadn't even made it to the sidewalk before stopping. Reluctantly he went back toward the house. Knowing he couldn't leave but afraid to go back inside he sat on the porch steps for several minutes as he tried to collect his thoughts. He'd just given his beloved mother the shock of her life and then walked out on her. He'd been so sure she would reject him that he hadn't even given her a chance to accept him.

Another reason he hesitated to go back inside was Hiei. Even though Hiei had kept the status of their bond a secret the fire demon deserved a chance to explain but Kurama had been too angry to listen. No, angry was the wrong word. Kurama was hurt that Hiei would lie to him. Sighing, Kurama knew he wouldn't resolve any of his problems sitting on the porch. Rising, he went back inside.

Just inside the door Kurama froze. On the sofa Hiei held his mother as she cried. The redhead almost cringed when Hiei looked up and glared at him. "You selfish bastard! Even I'm not cruel enough to make a woman cry then walk out on her. Especially not one you profess to love as much as you do Shiori."

At Hiei's words Shiori lifted her head to look at her son. If Hiei's words weren't enough to make him feel bad then Shiori's tear filled eyes were. Before Kurama could respond Hiei continued. "Damn it Fox, just because you're mad at me does not give you the right to take it out on her."

Feeling properly chastised Kurama nodded before bowing deeply. "You are right of course Hiei. Mother, please accept my apology. I should not have left the way I did. If you want me to leave I'll understand although I hope you'll give me a chance to answer any questions you might have and I pray that somehow you can accept me once you know who and what I really am."

Still in the security of Hiei's arms Shiori looked at Kurama tearfully. "I already know who and what you are Shuuichi. You are my son and I love you. No matter what else you tell me, nothing will change that."

Hearing her words Kurama had to close his eyes and take several deep breaths as he tried to control his emotions. He opened his eyes to find his mother standing before him. When she slipped her arms around him he buried his face in her hair and returned her hug.

Kurama looked up when he sensed Hiei move. Seeing that his mate was about to leave Kurama called out to him. "Hiei, please don't go. I'd really like you to be with me while I talk to Mother."

When Hiei nodded Kurama gave him a little smile. Kurama's smiles always made Hiei happy and the fire demon smiled back. When Kurama guided Shiori toward the sofa she stopped him. "Why don't we go in the kitchen to talk? I think we could all use a cup of tea."

Moving out of her son's arms Shiori went into the kitchen leaving Hiei and Kurama alone. Taking a few steps closer Kurama looked nervously at Hiei. "Thank you for taking care of my mother Hiei. It means a lot to me that you stayed with her."

Hiei shrugged. "She's been good to me Kurama. I couldn't leave."

Kurama gave Hiei a hopeful smile as he hesitantly reached for the fire demon's hand. When Hiei didn't pull away Kurama's smile grew. "That's how I feel every time I think of us moving to Makai."

Squeezing Kurama's hand Hiei pulled him toward the kitchen. "Let's deal with Shiori first Fox. We'll talk when we get home."

Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama sat with Shiori for almost two hours telling her about their lives as demons. Luckily Shuuichi had baseball practice after school giving them plenty of time to talk. When her step-son came in Shiori sent him to his room to do his homework. Once he was out of earshot Shiori turned to Kurama. "I don't think telling your father or Shu-Chan would be a good idea right now, if ever. I wish we could talk some more though, I'm sure there's a lot you haven't told me."

Hiei grunted. "Maybe next time, if you're ready, Kurama will tell you the really important things. Like saving you, winning the dark tournament and helping to create peace between the three worlds."

When Shiori's eyes grew big with excitement Kurama gave Hiei a little glare. "We'll see about that. There is still a lot more to tell though Mother. I know Father usually goes to Shu-Chan's game on Wednesdays. Why don't you come over about four? We'll have dinner and talk some more."

Shiori nodded then suddenly looked serious. "Shuuichi, have I really been close enough to your demon life that you've had to save me?"

When Kurama hesitated Hiei answered for him. "More than once Shiori. Believe me when I say Kurama loves you enough to risk anything to protect you."

Kurama was surprised when his mother giggled. "I know I should be shocked or even afraid but this is kind of exciting. I never realized how dull my life really was until I heard yours. I can't wait to hear more."

Amazed at his mother's ability to accept the things she'd heard Kurama just shook his head. He surprised her when he swept her into a big hug. "You are the most wonderful mother I could have ever asked for. I love you."

Thrilled with his unusually exuberant display of affection Shiori laughed and hugged him tight. "I love you too Son."

When he put her down Shiori turned to Hiei. "Now Hiei, since you and Shuuichi are mated that makes you one of my sons too. From now on I expect you to call me Mother."

Her words, though issued as an order, came from her heart making Hiei blush. "Yes Mother."

Kurama took his mate's hand as they went to the door. After kissing them both Shiori looked at them seriously. "I hope you boys are going home to talk. If you need anything just call, I can be there in ten minutes."

They promised to call if they needed her then waved goodbye. At first they didn't talk as they walked to their apartment. A few minutes later Kurama finally broke the silence. "Hiei, I hope Mother didn't embarrass you. If you're not comfortable calling her Mother I'm sure she'll understand."

Hiei was quiet for a minute before he answered. "Shiori is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother Kurama. No matter what we did over the years she has always treated me like one of her own children. I'm honored that she wants to be my mother."

Smiling at Hiei's words Kurama leaned over to kiss his cheek. The words he whispered in Hiei's ear caused the fire demon to blush again. "Welcome to the family Koi."

The rest of the walk home was spent in silence. When they entered the apartment Kurama went first to put his school things away. When he returned he found Hiei standing just inside the door where he'd left him. Not sure where they should start Kurama was about to suggest they sit when Hiei's stomach growled loudly. After a moment they both laughed.

Heading to the kitchen Kurama called to Hiei. "I guess that means we should have dinner before we talk. You at least had lunch with Yukina today. I don't remember eating anything however."

Following his mate Hiei hopped up to his usual spot on the far counter to watch Kurama cook. "I didn't eat with Yukina Fox. I spent the morning being lectured on honesty and how fragile our newfound relationship was."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassment in Hiei's voice. "I guess we can skip that part of our talk then. Since I know we both missed breakfast I'll make chicken and rice. That should fill us up."

The conversation lulled as Kurama grilled chicken and cut vegetables before adding rice and allowing it all to simmer. Deciding it might be a good way to get on Kurama's good side Hiei hopped down and began setting the table. When he was done Hiei noticed Kurama's distracted expression and realized he hadn't noticed Hiei's effort. "Kurama?"

Shaking his head to clear it Kurama looked at Hiei. "Sorry Hiei. I was just thinking about Mother's reaction today. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine she would be happy to find out we were demons."

As Kurama served the food Hiei poured them each a glass of wine. "She's surprised you before Fox. As I recall she wasn't upset that you chose a male lover over a female."

Remembering that conversation with Shiori Kurama laughed. "I never told you what she said when I told her I already had a man in mind. She said she _'hoped it was that adorable Hiei'_. When I told her I'd love that but that I didn't think you'd be receptive of my advances she asked if I'd ever seen the way you look at me. She said that I was already in your heart."

Reaching out Hiei squeezed Kurama's hand. "She was right. You've been creeping into my heart since the day we met Fox."

Kurama smiled. "It was the same for me Hiei."

As they ate they talked more about Shiori and what they should tell her on Wednesday. After they'd cleaned up they sat together on the sofa. They sat cross legged facing each other. Wanting a connection with his mate Kurama reached out for Hiei's hands before he spoke. "I want you to know I'm not mad Hiei. While I sat on Mother's porch thinking, I realized the reason I was so upset was that I was hurt. You said you trusted me but then you didn't tell me that the bond was strong enough for us to be apart. It felt like you didn't trust me enough to let go of my leash even for a little while."

Shaking his head Hiei's thumbs stroked the backs of Kurama's hands. "You have it all wrong Kurama. It wasn't that I didn't _trust_ you to be away from me, it was that I didn't _want_ you to be away from me. Every time you check to see how far the bond will let you go it feels like you're trying to escape from me."

Kurama laughed. "Escape? Not a chance. I wish the bond could always keep us together. It's you I'm worried about Hiei. I don't want you to feel trapped. I know how much you hate it here. As much as I don't want you to leave me I know you'd be happier if you could go to Makai during the week."

Green eyes widened when Hiei growled. "There is no way I'm going to be away from you that long unless I'm forced to Kurama."

Leaning forward Kurama threw his arms around Hiei and kissed him. Only when they needed air did Kurama tuck his face into Hiei's neck. Kurama almost giggled at the words Hiei whispered in his ear. "Is this when we get the great makeup sex Fox?"

Sitting back Kurama began unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes Koi, this is exactly the right time for makeup sex."

Hiei licked his lips as his gaze traveled down Kurama's now bare chest. At the fire demons next words Kurama's body was instantly hard. "Good because I owe you for that wicked plant you used on me. Now strip!"

Kurama's body shivered with excitement as he removed his clothes. Hiei however removed only his shirt then sat watching his lover. When Kurama knelt before him naked Hiei's gaze once again traveled the redhead's body. "You mentioned toys not long ago. I'm guessing you meant sex toys. Get them!"

Some time later Kurama lay sated in Hiei's arms. Hiei had never seen some of the things in Kurama's toy box but if his lover's reaction to the few they tried tonight were any indication of the pleasure they could have he intended to play with them often. Holding Kurama close Hiei stroked his hair. "Kurama, are you alright? I didn't go too far did I?"

Against his shoulder Hiei felt Kurama smile. "Damn, I thought I was the master of sex play. I think you just stole my crown. So many times I stroked myself imagining it was your mouth. Then I'd add the vibrator fantasizing about you taking me. As a true master of sex play you just brought my favorite fantasy to life. Thank you Hiei."

Kurama's even breathing indicated that if he wasn't already asleep, he was about to be. Hiei pulled the covers over them and held him even closer. "It was my pleasure Kurama."

* * *

Daydreaming out the window Kurama wondered why he'd even bothered coming to class. Somehow he'd managed to make it through all of his classes but for the life of him he couldn't remember learning a thing. As the clock ticked down the last minutes Kurama once again scanned the trees in the quad for his mate. Disappointed he gathered his things.

As he made his way from the building a tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Turning he saw Maya grinning at him. "Shuuichi, didn't you hear me calling? You seem distracted. Is some thing wrong?"

Kurama shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sorry Maya. Maybe I am distracted today. Hiei's gone on business and I guess I just miss him."

Looking passed his shoulder Maya grinned. "Looks like he's back."

Red hair flew as Kurama whipped his head around to see Hiei waiting for him in the grass. Dropping his bag Kurama vaulted down the steps and ran to Hiei. Not caring who saw he threw himself at Hiei. The fire demon was almost knocked from his feet as he was pounced by his mate. Opening his mouth to scold Kurama Hiei found his lips claimed in a passionate kiss.

Everything else was forgotten as the lovers kissed. They only remembered where they were when they heard giggling. Reluctantly releasing Hiei's mouth Kurama blushed when he turned to see Maya and her friends watching with big grins on their faces. "Hiei's a lucky man. I wish my boyfriend greeted me like that."

When Maya held out his book bag Kurama was forced to take one arm from around Hiei to retrieve it. "Thank you. If you will excuse us we're anxious to get home."

Amid choruses of "I'll bet" and "I would be too" Kurama waved to his friends as he led Hiei away.

When they left the university campus Kurama removed his arm from around Hiei. At the loss of his mate's touch Hiei growled. "This is one of the reasons we belong in Makai and not here Fox. You wouldn't have let me go at home."

Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's eyes. "I know Koi, but it's only for a while."

Shoving his hands in his cloak Hiei grunted. "Hn. The problem is, we disagree on how long 'a while' is."

The rest of the walk home was spent in silence. When they entered the apartment Kurama once again dropped his bag to take Hiei in his arms. "I missed you so much Hiei. This has felt like the longest day of my life."

With a smirk Hiei pushed Kurama down on the sofa then sat on his lap. "It has been for me too Fox. I can't believe that bitch made me stay an extra day since we were a day late getting there."

Pulling Hiei against him Kurama settled back on the sofa. "As much as I don't like skipping class I wish I had stayed with you instead of coming back last night. I spent a miserable night alone in our bed and I couldn't concentrate in class because I kept looking for you. I didn't realize the bond would make me feel so lost without you."

Cuddled against Kurama Hiei sighed contentedly. "I didn't get much accomplished either. I'm pretty sure when the bond gets stronger we won't notice it so much. It doesn't matter though, next time I'm telling Mukuro to go to hell. Unless it's absolutely necessary I won't be separated from you again."

Leaning down Kurama kissed Hiei. When the redhead picked him up Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. Hiei was about to find out that welcome home sex was just as good as makeup sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, this is finally the end. Sorry this isn't as good as I'd like but I just wasn't into this one. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading the whole thing. Thanks even more to those of you that reviewed.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

**THE END**

Before they knew it the year had passed and Kurama was about to graduate from college. Hiei still went to Makai on weekends and whenever Kurama was off school but he refused to go without his mate unless it were a true emergency. Though the bond no longer prevented them from being apart the demon's chose to be together.

It was the last week before finals and Kurama had been stressing out a little. Hiei tried to reassure him that as a straight 'A' student he hand nothing to worry about but Kurama was a perfectionist and refused to listen. The redhead was spending more and more time studying and working on the report for his biology research project.

What Hiei didn't know was that school wasn't the only thing bothering his mate. Kurama was worried about what the future of their relationship would be after he graduated. Would Hiei force him to live in Makai, leaving his mother behind? Would Hiei stay with him in the Ningenkai and end up resenting him? The worst solution Kurama could think of however was that Hiei might go back to Makai leaving him behind in the Ningenkai. Since it was now possible for them to be separated for several weeks at a time this was a distinct possibility.

"Kurama, you've been staring at that page for an hour. You must have memorized it by now. Why don't you come to bed?" Kurama jumped. He hadn't even heard Hiei enter the bedroom.

Glancing over his shoulder at Hiei Kurama smiled. "Sorry Koi. I've been studying so hard I think my mind is beginning to wander."

Hiei reached out and closed the book Kurama was reading. "That's it then, you're coming to bed."

Kurama sighed and tried to resist the strong hand that pulled him by the wrist. "But Hiei…"

The fire demon's voice was firm. "No buts Kurama. There can't possibly be anything else those books can teach you tonight. Not to mention you've been neglecting me all week. Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Reluctantly, Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him to the bathroom. A little nervous about what Hiei might want to talk about Kurama followed Hiei's lead and brushed his teeth before removing his clothes. Naked, the demons crawled under the covers and cuddled together in the middle of the bed. "What did you want to talk about Koi?"

Hiei paused a moment as if to consider his words and Kurama's anxiety grew. "The other day you were saying that you wished you had more time to spend in the biology lab before your report is due next week. I was thinking that maybe it would be better if you stayed home this weekend instead of going with me to Alaric. That would give you time in the lab on Friday and the weekend free to study without me being in your way."

Kurama's heart was pounding. He hadn't even graduated and already Hiei was making plans to leave him. "Hiei, you are never in my way. I thought we agreed not to be separated unless it was unavoidable?"

Hiei didn't see that his casual shrug was upsetting his mate. "This is kind of unavoidable. You have work to finish here before you graduate and I have a few things to take care of with Mukuro. I'm going to be working the whole time anyways and won't be able to do more than sleep with you."

Hiei smiled when the redhead pouted. "I thought you liked sleeping with me."

Leaning over Hiei began nibbling on Kurama's neck. "I love sleeping with you Fox especially when we don't get much sleep. How about I show you just how much I love sleeping with you to make up for the nights we'll be apart?"

Hiei's warm lips and sexy tongue quickly made Kurama forget that his mate meant to leave him tomorrow. Succumbing to the pleasure Hiei offered Kurama lay back and allowed his lover free access to his body. Taking advantage of the offer Hiei kissed and touched the redhead until he was moaning and begging for more. "Gods Hiei, please don't stop. That feels so good."

Pleased with Kurama's response Hiei's tongue flicked across a taught nipple before latching on and suckling causing the redhead to moan. This wasn't about having sex, this was making love. Hiei's primary goal wasn't his own pleasure but Kurama's. After tormenting first one nipple then the other Hiei moved lower. He caressed Kurama's thighs leaving a trail of kisses from his navel to the sensitive area at the back of his knees. Kurama whimpered when Hiei avoided his bobbing erection. "Relax Fox, I'll taste you soon enough."

True to his words Hiei slowly made his way back up until he was settled between Kurama's thighs. When Hiei's calloused hands stroked the erection before him Kurama groaned loudly. Starting at the base Hiei nibbled and licked his way to the tip of Kurama's need. By the time Hiei's mouth closed over him Kurama was clutching the sheets and arching up to meet his lover's lips. With no sense of urgency Hiei worshiped Kurama with his mouth slowly bringing his mate closer and closer to completion.

Kurama was now panting, too far gone in his pleasure to even beg for release. Suddenly Hiei's mouth released him drawing a frustrated gasp from Kurama. Moving up over his lover Hiei surprised the redhead by straddling his hips and lowering himself onto Kurama's dripping erection. Pleased by the unexpected treat Kurama's hands moved to Hiei's hips holding him still for a moment. When he was satisfied Hiei was ready Kurama's hands caressed his lover's body as he began to move.

At first Kurama enjoyed the sight of Hiei riding him, his dark head thrown back in ecstasy. After a while though a more primal instinct kicked in and Kurama pulled Hiei to him, claiming his lips. Forcing Hiei's mouth open Kurama's tongue matched the rhythm his body had set. Hearing Hiei's mews of pleasure excited Kurama even more. Rolling Hiei beneath him Kurama's strong hand moved between Hiei's legs as he set a pace that soon sent both demon's hurtling to their climax.

Settling beside Hiei Kurama pulled his mate close. "Thank you Hiei. No matter how we have sex it is always incredible but nothing compares to when we make love. Knowing that you're leaving me tomorrow I really needed you to make love to me today Koi."

Kissing Kurama's temple Hiei grunted. "Hn. You make it sound like we're being separated Fox. It's just for this one weekend and then we'll be together again."

Sighing, Kurama cuddled against his mate. "Promise me we'll always be together Hiei."

With a sleepy yawn Hiei replied. "Stupid Fox. Of course we'll be together. Always and forever Kurama."

* * *

It was almost dawn and Hiei hadn't returned yet. Having long since abandoned his studies Kurama paced through the apartment. The few times Hiei had gone to Makai without him the fire demon had kept to their schedule of returning on Sunday evening. Now, as Tuesday morning approached, Kurama was beginning to worry. As it was he didn't sleep well with Hiei gone, worried about his mate he didn't sleep at all.

With a frustrated sigh Kurama looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. Seeing that it was just five am Kurama decided to take a shower. Once he was showered and dressed Kurama sifted through his school work selecting several folders then headed for the door.

Minutes later Kurama sprinted up the steps of one of the new apartment complexes near the campus and scanned the names on the mail boxes. Finding what he was looking for he headed for the stairs. It was just past six when he found the door he sought. Kurama knocked loudly, waited, then knocked again. A few minutes later a sleepy Maya wearing a bathrobe peeked out the door. "Shuuichi, it's six in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Without ceremony Kurama shoved the files at her. "Something's come up Maya and I need leave. Will you please turn in my biology research to Professor Keys for me?"

Clutching the files Maya blinked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you're leaving? You haven't finished finals yet and you're supposed to present this in class not just turn it in."

Wanting desperately to leave, Kurama briefly answered her questions. "I've taken all but one of my finals. As for the research it will have to be enough. Thank you Maya."

When he turned to leave Maya called to him. "Shuuichi wait! What's going on? This isn't like you to walk out on something as important as school. Especially right before graduation."

Kurama turned back. "Hiei needs me and nothing is more important than Hiei."

With that Kurama left.

* * *

The warm Makai sun beat down on the silver Youko as he approached Alaric. Kurama could see several demons repairing damage to the fortress. Judging from the many scorch marks on the outer walls Kurama suspected that Hiei had caused most of the destruction. Cautiously Kurama passed through the gates. The demons repairing the fortress paid him little attention as they continued their work.

Recognizing him, the guards at the door nodded granting him entrance. His attention was taken from the damaged fortress when Mukuro exited her office yelling at her guards. "Damn it! What the hell do I have guards for if you're just going to let anyone walk right in the front door?"

One of the guards saluted her before answering. "As Lord Hiei's mate Lord Kurama has always been granted entrance."

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Imbecile! Hiei killed half of you and nearly destroyed my fortress. What if Kurama's here to finish what Hiei started?"

At a nod from the guard that had spoken two guards with spears approached Kurama. As if they weren't worth his time Kurama withdrew a rose from his hair and with a flip of his wrist left them in pieces on the ground. No one else moved as Kurama calmly addressed Mukuro. "What the hell have you done with my mate Bitch!"

Mukuro didn't flinch at the deadly cold voice that addressed her. "What do you mean what have I done? Did you see what that damn little fire demon did to my fortress? Not to mention that he killed half of my army!"

Seeing more of Mukuro's men approach Kurama flared his energy. "Call them off Mukuro or I'll kill every demon that Hiei didn't!"

At a nod from Mukuro her men halted but did not withdraw. Appeased for now Kurama knew he needed to remain calm if he wanted answers. "Now tell me what happened and where I will find Hiei."

As if tired Mukuro sighed and for the first time Kurama noticed there were bandages showing beneath her tunic. "The bastard wanted to resign as my heir. When I tried to persuade him to reconsider we fought."

Stunned by her words Kurama waited for her to continue. "When we finally came to an agreement he took off. As to where he is, I don't know. He was hurt pretty bad though, I can't imagine he got far. I sent some of my men to look for him but when they didn't find him I was hoping he'd gotten to you. That was the night before last."

Cocking an ear the Youko regarded her. "Why would you concern yourself with Hiei if he tried to destroy you?"

Mukuro smirked. "I may be pissed at him Kurama but Hiei is still my heir. For now I suggest you concern yourself with finding your mate."

Golden eyes pierced the demoness. "You'd better pray that I find Hiei alive Mukuro. If anything happens to him I'll be back to destroy you all."

As Kurama turned to leave Mukuro called him back. "Kurama, wait! I meant what I said, Hiei is still my heir. If you need help you know where I am."

Kurama regarded her a moment then nodded before leaving. Outside the fortress Kurama began circling the perimeter as he reached out to speak to the surrounding plants. Receiving the response he was looking for Kurama headed north. Sniffing the air and following the path the plants indicated Kurama tracked his mate until found himself heading towards one of the dens he and Hiei sometimes used to get away from Mukuro.

Half an hour later Kurama approached the hidden entrance to his den. His heart raced realizing he still couldn't feel Hiei's energy. The plants guarding the entrance parted and his heart stopped when he saw Hiei sprawled on the ground just inside the den. "Hiei!"

Rushing to his mate Kurama gently turned him over. Leaning close he was relieved to feel Hiei's shallow breath brush his cheek. Lifting the fire demon gently Kurama carried him to the bed within. Making quick work of Hiei's clothes Kurama assessed his injuries. Though his wounds appeared to have stopped bleeding on their own some of the larger wounds reopened when his clothes were pried away.

Sheets were torn into bandages and vines were grown to hold them firmly in place as Kurama worked first to stop further blood loss. When this was done Kurama went for water from a nearby stream. Making a fire he began brewing plants to use both on the wounds and as medicines for Hiei.

Hours passed as Kurama worked. Only when Hiei was clean, bandaged and resting comfortably did Kurama finally begin to give in to his exhaustion. He hadn't slept in days, then he'd used most of his spirit energy to heal what he could of Hiei's wounds. As usually happened when his energy was extremely low he'd been unable to maintain his Youko form, reverting to his redheaded human form a while ago.

After making sure the fire was out and the den and camp were once again hidden Kurama curled up against Hiei. Pulling a blanket over them Kurama kissed Hiei's temple then gave in and slept.

* * *

Waking slowly it took Hiei a moment to remember what had happened. With his eyes still closed he tried to asses the damage. When he realized nothing hurt and he was actually quite comfortable he briefly wondered if he was dead. Taking a deep breath the fire demon smiled. "Kurama?"

Hearing his mate's weak call Kurama rushed to his side. "Hiei! I'm right here, open your eyes Koi."

When red eyes drifted open it took Hiei a moment to focus. Blinking several times Kurama's face finally cleared before his eyes. Seeing the concern in his mate's green eyes Hiei smiled. "That sure is a beautiful sight to wake to."

Grinning, Kurama leaned over to gently kiss Hiei's lips. "How do you feel Hiei? Does it hurt anywhere?"

After moving around a bit Hiei shook his head. "No pain but I feel drugged. What did you give me?"

Kurama's eyes sparkled as he laughed. "Just a brew from a few of my plants."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I've seen that look before. I'll bet in someone else's hands they'd be deadly."

Giving Hiei another kiss Kurama then reached for a cup. "Thank you Hiei, I'll take that as a complement. Now drink this, and don't worry it's just juice."

An hour later Hiei was sitting up in bed munching on a bowl of fruit. From his place on the edge of the bed Kurama watched Hiei intently for signs of pain or fatigue. "Hiei, Mukuro said you tried to resign and then the two of you fought. Is that true?"

Hiei shrugged. "Something like that, yes."

After waiting in vain for Hiei to continue Kurama sighed in frustration. "Hiei, please! When you didn't come home I went to Alaric to find that you'd almost destroyed it in a fight with Mukuro and then I find you half dead. I think I deserve a better explanation than that."

With a sigh Hiei nodded. "You're right Fox. I wanted you to stay in the Ningenkai so I could talk to Mukuro alone. I was afraid she wouldn't take what I wanted to do well and there might be a fight so I wanted you safe at home. I told her I wanted to resign as her heir since I wouldn't be able to come to Alaric for a while."

Not quite understanding, Kurama frowned but remained silent as Hiei continued. "Kurama, I've been thinking and I've decided that we should stay in the Ningenkai for a while."

Kurama was stunned. "Hiei, you hate it there. What changed your mind?"

Hiei shrugged. "I know you don't want to leave Shiori. The more I thought about it I realized that her lifetime will only be a fraction of ours. Even if she lives another forty years or so that we'll still have centuries to be together in Makai when she's gone."

Kurama just stared allowing the implication of Hiei's words to sink in as if not quite believing them. "Mukuro said you had reached an agreement before you left. What did she mean?"

Hiei set the bowl of fruit aside. "When I tried to resign at first she was furious. She said that the only way I was getting out of my obligation to her was if I died. After we began fighting I think she realized how serious I was. That if I had to chose between you and her, she'd lose. In the end we agreed that I would suspend my training with her until you and I were ready to return to Makai. After that I had to promise that when we returned we would make our home at Alaric and I would resume my position as her heir."

When Hiei finished he looked at Kurama hopefully. What he got was an exited redhead in his arms. "Oh Hiei, you've made me so happy. Thank you for understanding how important my mother is to me. I want you to know something. If you had decided that we were returning to Makai after graduation, I would have come with you. I would have been unhappy at leaving my mother, but if I had to chose between you and her, she would lose."

Hearing Kurama say he would chose him over Shiori, Hiei felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart. Contented, Hiei and Kurama settled down in the bed. Neither spoke or slept, they just held each other. After a while Hiei frowned. "Kurama, what day is it?"

At first Kurama shrugged. Hiei wasn't sure if he didn't want to answer or just didn't care. When Hiei pulled back looking at him questioningly Kurama casually answered. "I think it's Wednesday."

Hiei frowned. "Wednesday? Fox, you're supposed to be in school right now!"

Again Kurama shrugged. "No Hiei, I'm right where I belong, with you."

Inside Hiei was pleased with Kurama's answer but he knew how important his education was to the fox. "Damn it Kurama, how can you be so casual about it? This is the last week before you graduate. Did you finish all your tests? What about your research, did you present your findings?"

Hiei couldn't believe Kurama was so calm. "No, I missed my literature final and I asked Maya to turn in my biology paper for me."

Rising up on an elbow Hiei looked down at the redhead. "Fox, you said you when you presented your work to the class that is was part of your grade to defend your theories and prove your results. How could you…?"

Kurama leaned up and silenced Hiei with a gentle kiss. "None of that is important Hiei. Nothing is more important to me than you."

Seeing the truth of Kurama words shine in his green eyes Hiei smiled and kissed him. "Just as nothing is more important to me than you Fox. Now where are my clothes? If we go home tonight you still have two days to try and fix the mess you made at school."

As he tried to keep Hiei in bed Kurama laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that you of all people are trying to make me go to school. Forget it. You need to rest and heal so we're not going anywhere."

Managing somehow to pull away from his mate Hiei only got as far as the edge of the bed but didn't have the strength to stand. "Damn it Fox, move! If you fail those classes I'm going to have to endure another year of you going to that infernal school!"

Kurama could see Hiei's reasoning but still tried to pull Hiei back into bed. "Hiei, you don't have the energy to get off the bed let alone make it to the Ningenkai."

Hiei turned and fixed Kurama with a steady gaze. "You'll have to help me then, won't you?"

Startled, Kurama couldn't believe his ears. Hiei never asked anyone for help, ever. Knowing it took a lot for Hiei to admit any weakness Kurama released him. "If we do this Hiei I won't allow you to walk. You will let me carry you the whole way. We will rest whenever I say and any trouble we encounter I will deal with alone. Is that clear?"

Seeing the look in Kurama's eyes Hiei knew he had to agree or his mate would not budge. "Crystal. Now get my clothes."

The trip home took them twice the usual time even with the larger, stronger Youko making the majority of the journey. Three times Kurama insisted they stop to rest and even threatened Hiei with one of his sleeping potions if he didn't try to sleep as they traveled.

It was well after dark when Kurama, holding Hiei close, climbed the stairs to their apartment. Before Kurama could try to reach for his keys however the door was pulled open from inside revealing Kuwabara. "It's about time! Do you know how much trouble we've had keeping Shiori from calling the police?"

Hearing Kuwabara's words Shiori rushed forward followed by Yusuke. "Shuuichi, thank the gods! Oh my, Hiei, what happened?"

Kurama could feel how uncomfortable Hiei was to be carried in his arms in front of anyone, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara, but he didn't let him down. "I'm sorry Mother. Everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to call you. I just knew I needed to get to Hiei and I forgot everything else."

The look in Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes told Kurama they were wondering who to kill for hurting their friend but thankfully they remained silent. Moving ahead of her son Shiori opened the bedroom door then turned down the bed. "Hiei-Chan, is there anything I can get you? How about some ice cream?"

Even as tired as he was Hiei's eyes lit up at her words. "Sweet snow!"

Seeing Shiori's nervousness the men let her go. Yusuke barely waited until she was out of earshot before turning on Kurama. "What the hell happened? Why didn't you call us to help?"

Kurama moved to check Hiei's bandages. "I didn't know I'd need help until I found Hiei wounded. Kuwabara, please get Yukina. I couldn't fully heal his wounds and I'm afraid they might have reopened on the trip back."

Kuwabara left before Hiei could protest. "I'll be fine Kurama. Yukina doesn't need to come."

Before Kurama could reply Yusuke scolded the fire demon. "Hiei, just shut up and let us take care of you. It's your own fault for getting into trouble in the first place."

They fell silent as Shiori reentered the room. "I know ice cream isn't a miracle cure but I didn't know what else to do. Since the hospital bandaged you up and sent you home I hope that means you'll be alright."

Shyly Hiei smiled as he accepted the ice cream from her. "I'm fine Sh…Mother, you don't need to worry about me."

Hiei could see the concern in her eyes when Shiori reached out to brush his hair back and caress his cheek. "Of course I'm going to worry Hiei, you're my son."

Kurama smiled when Hiei blushed. "Mother, Kuwabara went to get Yukina and she'll have Hiei healed in no time."

Shiori's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'heal'? Didn't he go to the hospital?"

Kurama bit his lip. "Uh, no Mother, he didn't. Hiei's a demon, he can't go to the hospital. I healed what I could then cleaned and dressed his wounds. Yukina's healing powers are greater than mine so she'll heal what I couldn't."

Heart pounding Shiori looked from Kurama to Hiei. "May I ask how you got hurt?"

When Kurama would have answered Hiei cut him off. "Kurama no. No more lies, no more secrets. She deserves the truth. Mother, when I tried to resign as Mukuro's heir she got angry and we fought. For breaking our agreement she had the right to kill me."

Shiori gasped. "That settles it! You boys are not going back to that horrible place! I couldn't stand it if I had to worry that one of you could be hurt or killed."

In an unusual show of affection Hiei put his ice cream aside and reached for Shoiri's hand. "You don't have to worry. The reason I'm hurt is because I fought for my freedom. In the end Mukuro and I came to an agreement. Kurama and I will remain here for now. When we are ready to return to Makai we will make our home at Alaric and I will resume my duties as her heir."

When Shiori turned frightened eyes to Kurama he knelt beside her. "It's alright Mother. Hiei's agreed that we will live here in the Ningenkai for maybe the next forty or fifty years. Will that be long enough?"

Smiling, Shiori nodded and reached out to hug him. "Yes Shuuichi, that sounds just about right."

Beside them Hiei grunted. "Can I eat my sweet snow now before it melts or Yukina gets here?"

Everyone laughed as Hiei grabbed his bowl and devoured his ice cream. A few minutes later Yukina rushed in. "Hiei! Oh Brother, what have you gotten into now?"

Kurama stood with Shiori as Yukina began removing Hiei's bandages and healing his wounds. Shiori stared in awe as one by one Hiei's wounds closed then disappeared. Within a few minutes Hiei was healed and tucked into bed. After everyone said goodnight to Hiei and left the room Kurama gave him a kiss. "I'll just see everyone out and be right back Koi."

Hiei snuggled down in the bed and thought about the last hour. Hiei loved being a demon and wanted to some day rule a third of Makai. He couldn't deny however the incredible feeling of having mate, a sister, friends and now a mother who loved him. Maybe living here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kurama reentered the room. Winking at Hiei he paused at his desk to push the button on the answering machine then reached for the buttons on his shirt. As he undressed several messages from his mother played. He paused however when he heard Maya's voice. _"Shuuichi, it's Maya. Gods I hope you get this in time. I gave your work to Professor Keys… did you know he was gay? Well he is and he found it so romantic that you put Hiei before everything else that he's giving you until Thursday to discuss your research with him. He also spoke to Professor Young and he's willing to give you until Thursday to come take a make up test. Good luck Shuuichi and I hope Hiei's alright."_

Naked the excited redhead jumped on the bed to hug his mate. "Did you hear that Hiei?"

Hiei smirked mischievously. "Yes, Professor Keys is gay. That's exciting."

Kurama laughed. "Very funny Koi. It means I can fix everything tomorrow and still graduate next week. Thank you for making us come back today Hiei."

Before he could respond Kurama claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Hiei. Are you sure you're alright with all this? I know you're doing this for my happiness but I want you to be happy too Koi."

Pulling Kurama close Hiei stroked a hand through his hair. "I'm happy so long as I'm with you Fox. Now come rub that sexy body against me and make me even happier."

"It will be my pleasure Hiei."

As they made love both demons knew that no matter where they lived they would be happy so long as they had each other.

THE END


End file.
